Des Drarry pour Noël
by Indifferente
Summary: 25 OS sur le couple Drago/Harry. Tous se déroulent pendant les fêtes de Noël. Traduction de "A very Drarry Christmas"
1. Du gui

Bonjour à tous. Ce message risque d'être long donc si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez passer directement à la lecture du chapitre ! Sinon, voici quelques explications :

J'ai découvert une fiction anglaise il y a quelques temps, alors que je cherchais une fan fiction 'calendrier de l'avent' à traduire. J'ai beaucoup aimé et j'ai envoyé un MP à l'auteur. Malheureusement pour moi, l'auteur ne vient pas souvent sur ce site et ne m'a répondu que hier. Je n'ai donc pas pu poster à partir du 1er décembre comme j'aurais dû le faire pour respecter le thème calendrier de l'avent. Après de longues hésitations, j'ai tout de même décidé de traduire ces OS, j'en posterai donc un par jour à partir d'aujourd'hui (dimanche 15 décembre) jusqu'au 25 décembre. Pour les OS que je n'aurai pas encore traduits avant Noël, il y aura deux possibilités : soit j'aurai beaucoup de temps libre et je les posterai tous pendant les vacances de Noël (ce serait l'idéal puisque tous les OS ont un rapport plus ou moins direct avec Noël). Soit, si je n'ai pas assez de temps, je les publierai à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers après Noël.  
Voilà pour la petite explication, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses :

Cette fiction est la traduction de** "A very Drarry Christmas" **de** CaramelAriana**, vous trouverez le lien vers la VO dans mon profil ainsi que dans mes favoris. N'hésitez pas à y aller, comme toujours, la VO est meilleure que la traduction. CaramelAriana a aussi écrit beaucoup d'autres fictions, donc si ces OS attisent votre curiosité, vous pouvez lire le reste de son travail !

Il y aura donc 25 OS, tous parlent du couple Drago/Harry mais ils ne se suivent pas et balaient une longue période de leur vie. Parfois ce sera le début de leur relation, parfois ils seront déjà adultes, en couple depuis de longues années etc ... J'espère que vous apprécierez ces brides de vie autant que moi :)

Bonne lecture !

PS : Cœur de pierre s'abstenir, tous ces OS sont très _fleur bleue_ ... L'esprit de Noël quoi ;)

* * *

Harry et Hermione riaient en marchant vers la maison de Harry. Il avait acheté, sur un coup de tête, une villa dans Godric's Hollow et il s'était avéré que cela avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Enfin, la seconde meilleure décision. L'homme avec qui il partageait cette villa était définitivement la meilleure.

Pour une raison étrange, Drago avait insisté pour que Harry aille faire du shopping de Noël avec Hermione. C'était vraiment étrange.

Harry dit au revoir à Hermione avant de monter l'escalier qui menait chez lui. Il enleva précautionneusement la neige collée à ses chaussures avant d'entrer. Drago était un vrai maniaque lorsqu'il s'agissait des sols. Il ouvrit la porte et lâcha presque ses sacs de surprise.

Le hall d'entrée était empli de décorations étincelantes. Des guirlandes dorées avaient été suspendues aux murs, parsemées de guirlandes lumineuses. Un tapis rouge et épais partait du hall et se terminait dans le salon. Harry pouvait voir un sapin entièrement décoré d'or et d'argent. L'arbre de Noël aussi était couvert de guirlandes et des boules en verre reflétaient les lumières clignotantes.

Il fut accueilli d'un baiser sur la joue, puis : « Tu laisses entrer le froid. »

Les grands yeux verts se tournèrent pour voir un Drago Malefoy souriant d'un air suffisant dans l'entrée. Harry ne l'avait pas vu se faufiler jusqu'à lui. « C'est magnifique, Drago. »

Drago ricana. « Bien sûr que ça l'est. Maintenant entre, il fait froid dehors. »

Harry avança dans le hall et Drago referma la porte derrière lui. « Surpris ? » demanda le blond.

« Très » répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

Le sourire suffisant de Drago se transforma en sourire de plaisir. « Attends, laisse-moi t'aider avec les sacs. A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose que je ne devrais pas voir ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « J'ai appris à ne pas laisser tes cadeaux dans la maison si je voulais que ce soit une surprise. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu exagères, mais je te pardonne. Maintenant dépêche-toi, laisse moi te montrer le reste de la maison. »

Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poser ses sacs dans le hall d'entrée, il enleva son manteau et ses chaussures. Drago tirait avec insistance sur sa main et Harry se laissa traîner avec amusement. « Tu ne dois y aller ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aller où, Potter ? »

Le-dit Potter leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu as dit que tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir. Tu voulais que je sois loin de la maison pour que tu puisses te préparer. »

« Non, j'avais juste besoin que tu ne sois pas à la maison. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu m'as menti ? »

Drago soupira. « Merlin Harry ! Si tu dois le prendre comme ça, alors oui, je devais me préparer pour un rendez-vous. Mon rendez-vous est avec toi et mes 'préparations' sont ce que j'essaie de te montrer. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Oh, dit-il, en fait c'est plutôt mignon. »

« S'il te plaît, Potter. Je suis beaucoup de choses mais 'mignon' n'en fait pas partie. »

Harry eut un petit rire mais ne répondit rien. Il laissait Drago prétendre qu'il était un impassible Serpentard. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas et c'était même évident aux vues du décor de Noël qui ornaient désormais leur escalier.

Il était tellement émerveillé par une décoration en particulier qu'il ne remarqua pas que Drago s'était arrêté et lui rentra dedans. Ils étaient devant leur chambre et Drago avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Harry essaya de regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre mais les lampes étaient éteintes et la nouvelle lune n'offrait aucune lumière naturelle. « Donc, quel est le thème de notre rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Je pensais à du chocolat chaud devant la cheminée. »

« Oh, très traditionnel. » taquina Harry.

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais mais il sourit en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Il se pencha et posa ses douces lèvres sur celles de Harry. Le baiser était léger et lent. Harry eut un soupir de plaisir.

Le besoin d'air les sépara finalement et Harry sourit. « Je ne savais pas que les décorations te mettaient de si bonne humeur. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et pointa du doigt le haut de la porte. « Du gui » dit-il simplement.

Harry leva un sourcil, un tic qu'il avait sans conteste volé à son petit-ami. « Et c'est par hasard que ce gui est venu se placer devant la porte de notre chambre ? »

« Les branches de gui font des choses étranges. »

« Tais-toi, Drago » dit affectueusement Harry.

« Fais en sorte que j'arrête de parler. »

Et c'est ce que fit Harry.

* * *

A demain pour la suite :)


	2. Des restes

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de A Verry Drarry Christmas, de CaramelAriana. (lien sur mon profil).

_16 décembre 2013_, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter, ça me fait très plaisir. _Merci à Kisis à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir_. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont 'follow' cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

* * *

Un pop retentit dans la nuit lorsque Harry transplana dans la ville de Wetherly. Il se redressa et arrangea son pull-over. Il faisait plutôt chaud pour un mois de décembre. Même si le doux climat enlevait une partie du charme des vacances de Noël, depuis que Harry était volontaire dans un centre pour sans-abris il était heureux que les températures ne soient pas trop basses. Personne ne mourrait d'hypothermie ce soir.

Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers le Moose Café. Il se prépara mentalement à rencontrer son rendez-vous, qui serait – sans aucun doute – traumatisé par son trajet jusqu'au restaurant. Les habitants de Wetherly avaient pour la plupart de faibles revenus et il n'était pas rare de voir quelques personnes mendier sur le trottoir. Harry avait hésité à proposer cette ville à l'homme pompeux qu'était Drago Malefoy mais il mourait d'envie d'une soupe au brocoli cheddar et le Moose Café servait les meilleures.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte retendit lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant. Une charmante rousse l'accueillit avec un sourire. « Bonsoir, Monsieur. Une table pour une personne ? »

Harry inclina la tête pour répondre à son sourire. « En fait, je suis censé rejoindre quelqu'un. Il fait à peu près ma taille, cheveux blonds, l'air un peu snob ... »

La serveuse se mit à rire. « Vous voulez dire le type super bien habillé ? Je peux vous conduire à sa table. » Elle fit un geste à Harry pour qu'il la suive puis ajouta à voix basse : « Il a, comme qui dirait, semé la zizanie dans la cuisine. On se bat pour savoir qui pourra le servir. » Puis elle se mit à glousser.

Il secoua la tête en apercevant le blond. Il décida que Drago ne saurait rien de la fascination qu'il suscitait parmi les serveuses. Ce salop était assez insupportable comme ça.

« Il était temps, Potter » fut la manière dont Drago salua Harry alors qu'ils approchaient de la table. « Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdu. » Il tenait une tasse fumante de ce que Harry savait être du chocolat chaud. Drago adorait le nier, mais c'était l'une de ses boissons préférées.

« Merci » dit-il à l'hôtesse en ignorant le mécontentement de Drago.

« Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire ? »

Il acquiesça. « Du thé avec du miel, s'il vous plaît. »

L'hôtesse leur assura qu'une serveuse viendrait bientôt prendre leur commande avant de partir chercher la boisson de Harry.

« Blague à part » reprit Drago, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? »

Harry soupira. « J'ai dû intervenir pour séparer une bagarre alors que je quittais le centre. »

A cette explication, Drago souleva un sourcil. « Une bagarre ? Dans quel genre de centre est-ce que tu étais ? »

Harry eut un petit rire. « J'aidais à servir le dîner dans un centre pour sans-abris. C'est une seule assiette par personne mais quelqu'un a essayé de se faufiler pour en avoir une seconde. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en est aperçu et a protesté. Ils ont fini par s'envoyer des coups de poing. »

C'était comme si Drago ne savait pas quelle partie de l'histoire l'étonnait le plus. « Tu sers des repas dans un centre de sans-abris ? » finit-il par demander.

« Oui » Harry répondit tout en prenant le thé que l'hôtesse venait de lui apporter. « J'ai postulé pour être volontaire pendant les vacances. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont encore plus de monde pendant les vacances. Il commence à faire froid et les gens viennent se réchauffer autour d'un repas. »

Drago grogna. « Toi et ton complexe du héros. »

Harry n'eut pas à répondre puisque la serveuse arriva à ce moment-là. Il regarda avec un certain amusement les tentatives de flirt de la serveuse. Après avoir passé leur commande, le blond lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda-t-il.

« La serveuse te draguait et tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu. »

Drago but une gorgée de son chocolat. « Je m'en étais aperçu. J'ai juste pensé qu'il aurait été impoli d'entrer dans son jeu étant donné que je suis en rendez-vous avec toi. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Oh. C'est … très gentil. »

« Bah quoi, on ne peut pas se permettre de rendre notre héros jaloux. »

« Tais toi » dit Harry. « Je n'ai pas de complexe du héros, j'aime simplement aider les gens. »

Drago le regarda fixement. « Tu connais la définition de 'complexe du héros' ? »

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir aider quelqu'un qui n'a sûrement pas eu de repas digne de ce nom depuis des mois. »

« Une aide est apportée à ceux qui s'aident eux-mêmes. »

« J'étais sûr que tu allais dire quelque chose dans le genre » dit Harry, en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Il n'était pas énervé contre le blond, il savait que Drago avait été élevé dans un monde totalement différent du sien.

Pour sa défense, Drago essayait vraiment. Il avait même arrêté d'échanger des insultes avec Ron. Et il semblait que ce soir-là, Harry allait voir à quel point il faisait des efforts. « C'est à dire ? » demanda le blond.

Harry soupira. « C'est vrai que certaines personnes sont à la rue à cause des choix qu'elles ont faits. Mais d'autres y sont parce qu'elles sont passées par des situations qu'elles ne pouvaient pas contrôler. L'autre jour, j'ai rencontré une femme qui avait été maltraitée par son mari. Une nuit, après qu'il avait battue devant leur fille de deux ans, elle a pris l'enfant et est partie. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, donc elle vit au centre avec sa fille depuis 3 mois. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. « C'est pas croyable. »

« Il y a beaucoup d'autres histoires comme celle-ci » continua Harry. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré un jeune de seize ans que ses parents avaient chassé de chez lui lorsqu'ils ont découvert qu'il était gay. »

Cette histoire toucha une corde sensible chez Drago. Il resta silencieux quand la serveuse leur apporta leur dîner. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle essaya de flirter, il attrapa la main de Harry. La jeune brune fut plutôt surprise, mais elle comprit le message. Pourtant, à l'expression de son visage, Harry était prêt à parier que ce geste causerait encore plus de ragots dans les cuisines.

Harry inspira avec délice lorsqu'il prit sa première cuillère de brocoli cheddar. « J'en ai eu envie toute la journée ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu nous as amenés dans ce trou perdu ? » demanda Drago, en regardant autour de lui avec dégoût.

Harry hocha la tête. « Ils font la meilleure soupe de brocoli cheddar. »

« J'ai un sérieux doute là-dessus. »

« Goûte ! » Il remplit sa cuillère et l'avança vers la bouche de Drago.

« Tu ne peux pas sincèrement penser que je vais manger avec la même cuillère que toi ? » La cuillère ne bougea pas. Avec un soupir, Drago s'avança et goûta la soupe avec délicatesse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. « C'est bon. »

Harry eut un sourire suffisant. « Je te l'avais dit. »

Pendant le reste du repas, la conversation fut agréable. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs mois pour qu'ils soient à l'aise ensemble, mais Harry était heureux qu'ils aient enfin atteint ce stade. Leurs bavardages étaient seulement entrecoupés par les apparitions des serveuses. Apparemment, Harry avait vu juste, une fois que les serveuses apprirent que Drago était gay, elles se montrèrent plus curieuses que découragées. Le monde devenait un endroit étrange.

C'était au tour de Drago de régler l'addition, mais il se plaignit. Le coût du dîner n'était pas assez élevé, selon lui. Harry et lui se disputèrent quelques minutes pour savoir qui paierait pour le prochain repas, mais Harry laissa Drago l'emporter. Après tout, celui qui ne payait pas choisissait le restaurant, donc Harry pourrait toujours choisir un autre endroit bon marché.

Il attendit pendant que Drago prenait une boîte contenant les restes de son repas et il s'émerveilla du fait que Drago ne finissait jamais son assiette. Ils quittèrent le restaurant, suivis par les 'au revoir' du personnel. Dans un moment d'intense courage, Harry attrapa le bras de Drago, il fut heureux de voir que ce dernier ne le repoussait pas. Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable, bras dessus dessous. « Tu viens ce soir ? » demanda nonchalamment Harry.

« Si j'y suis obligé. » Mais le blond souriait.

« Vous auriez pas un peu de monnaie ? » demanda une voix qui sortait de l'ombre. Ils se tournèrent vers une vieille dame, assise contre le mur. Elle serrait son gilet contre elle.

Harry secoua la tête. Il se sentait réellement attristé par cette femme et sa situation mais il n'osait pas sortir son porte-feuille dans ce quartier de la ville. « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien sur moi. »

« S'il vous plaît, je voudrais juste m'acheter quelque chose à manger. »

Il était sur le point de répondre lorsque Drago s'avança. « Je n'ai pas de monnaie, Madame, mais j'ai un peu de nourriture. Ce sont seulement les restes de mon dîner mais vous pouvez les prendre si vous voulez. »

La femme sourit et prit la boîte que lui tendait Drago. « Merci jeune homme. Vous êtes très aimable. Passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël. »

Drago hocha la tête et prit le bras d'un Harry encore bouche bée. Ils reprirent leur chemin. « Est-ce que je viens juste d'être témoin d'une scène où Drago Malefoy donne de son propre chef de la nourriture à une sans-abris ? »

« Je hais les restes. »

Harry dissimula un sourire et n'ajouta rien.

* * *

A demain !


	3. Mele Kalikimaka

L'univers appartient à JKR, la fiction à CaramelAriana. Moi je ne fais que traduire ces OS tout moelleux d'amour. (Lien pour la VO sur mon profil).

* * *

« C'est ça la belle vie » pensa Drago alors qu'il se tournait pour s'installer sur le ventre. Il appuya sa tête contre ses bras repliés et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le soleil taper contre son dos. Son bonheur fut interrompu lorsque quelque chose de froid et d'humide tomba sur lui. « Potter » grommela-t-il.

« Je voulais juste être sûr que tu ne dormais pas » dit Harry.

« Je dors si j'en ai envie, bordel. »

Harry soupira. « Pâle comme tu l'es, tu vas sûrement cramer. Et, certes, ce serait drôle de te voir transformé en écrevisse mais j'aimerais pouvoir te toucher pendant le reste des vacances. »

Drago se retourna et protégea ses yeux du soleil avec sa main pour pouvoir regarder son petit-ami. « Je me suis quasiment baigné dans la crème solaire que tu m'as forcé à mettre."

Harry se contenta de sourire. Il s'assit, prenant toute la place restante sur la serviette de plage – ce salop. « Ce n'est pas bizarre de fêter Noël sous 30 degrés Celsius ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'adore ça » ronronna Drago. « Je suggère que l'on passe tous les Noël sous les tropiques. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas trop te projeter dans l'avenir ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Drago ferma les yeux et un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres. Quand Harry et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il y avait six mois de ça, il avait pris beaucoup de précaution. Il avait refusé de penser au long terme, convaincu que Harry allait réaliser pourquoi il n'avait pas serré sa main en première année. Mais pour une raison inconnu, cet idiot l'_appréciait_ vraiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le destin lui souriait ainsi, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Il est possible que j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Drago ricana. Aussitôt, il sentit de longues jambes entourer sa taille. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Harry ressemblait à une sorte d'ange tombé du ciel, torse nu avec le soleil qui brillait derrière lui. « Potter, c'est une plage publique. »

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Des gens pourraient s'offusquer de cette position. »

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. » Il s'avança pour un baiser que Drago était heureux de lui donner. Entre le sable et le doux soleil, Drago décida qu'il pourrait réellement s'habituer à ce genre de Noël.

* * *

Un OS très court aujourd'hui et c'est tant mieux parce que j'ai deux partiels demain donc je vais pouvoir rapidement retourner à mes révisions de dernières minutes ! Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à demain !

PS : Le titre du chapitre "Mele Kalikimaka" veut dire "Joyeux Noël" en Hawaïen ;)


	4. Feu !

Disclaimer : JKR et CaramelAriana, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir ! (VO sur mon profil)

* * *

Drago se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre, son arme à la main. La neige était assez humide pour atténuer le bruit de ses pas. Son adversaire était rusé et sa vision était obstruée par les grands pins. Pourtant, il avait confiance en lui. Son tir devait être parfait.

Doucement, il se déplaça autour du large tronc qui lui servait de couverture. Il jeta un regard sur la prairie enneigée qui l'entourait, puis se mit à courir vers un petit arbuste. Il s'accroupit, ses yeux analysant les alentours. On pourrait penser que son ennemi détonerait au milieu de cette neige fraîche, mais il avait prouvé le contraire.

Drago étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'une chute de neige tomba d'une branche pour venir se glisser dans sa veste et atteindre son dos. Il frissonna mais se ressaisit rapidement. Ce n'était pas un débutant à ce jeu et il n'allait pas risquer de perdre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses réflexes. Avec un léger grognement, il sortit de derrière son arbuste pour se réfugier contre un gros rocher.

Là ! Il vit une tâche noire passer entre les pins. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur de confondre sa cible avec un corbeau sans défense. Mais il était peu probable que ce soit un rapace noir qui ait trahi sa position. Satisfait, il se positionna pour avoir le plus d'équilibre possible. Il avait une chance. Il recula son bras et laissa son arme s'envoler.

« Mince ! » fut la réponse lorsque la boule de neige atteignit sa cible.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Drago sortit rapidement de sa cachette. Après tout, la neige était douce, elle ne le blesserait pas et il ne pouvait pas laisser filer son adversaire.

« J'abandonne ! » entendit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était sûrement une nouvelle tactique pour l'avoir. « Je marche pas ! » lança-t-il.

Il entendit des pas et secoua la tête. Il supposa que, puisqu'il lui avait déjà envoyé une boule de neige, son adversaire ne ressentait plus le besoin de se mouvoir silencieusement. Drago ramassa plus de neige et la roula en boule, juste au cas où.

« Sérieusement Drago. J'ai froid. Allons boire un chocolat chaud. »

Drago leva un sourcil. Il adorait le chocolat chaud. « Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par ton offre. »

Il retint sa respiration alors que les pas se rapprochaient de son rocher. Un léger grattement indiquait que quelqu'un escaladait la roche. La panique commençait à grandir en lui. S'il se mettait à courir, il deviendrait une cible facile, mais il ne pourrait pas viser juste d'ici, surtout s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose de trop haut sur le rocher. Il s'accroupit, se préparant à se protéger de la boule de neige qui allait sûrement arriver.

Des yeux verts apparurent en haut du rocher. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai dit que tu avais gagné. »

Drago se regarda son petit-ami avec méfiance. « Vraiment ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, vraiment. » Il s'assit et glissa le long du rocher. Il tendit sa main vers Drago qui lâcha sa boule de neige et la saisit. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un chocolat chaud ? »

« Avec de la chantilly ? »

La remarque eut pour effet de faire ricaner Harry. « Si tu es très sage. »

« Je suis toujours sage. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane et tapèrent leurs chaussures pour faire tomber la neige. Les manteaux et écharpes furent abandonnés dans le hall d'entrée. Drago suivit son petit-ami jusqu'à la kitchenette et s'assit à la table. « J'aurais jamais cru que tu déclarerais forfait » se moqua-t-il.

« Disons que je pense qu'il existe de meilleur moyen pour passer le temps. »

Drago souleva un sourcil. « C'est à dire ? »

Harry referma le réfrigérateur avec un petit sourire. Il montra la bouteille de chantilly qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà appris les différentes manières d'utiliser de la chantilly ? »

Drago sourit à cette idée. « Tu n'as pas trop froid pour ce genre de jeu ? »

« Oh, je pense que je pourrais trouver un moyen de me réchauffer. »

Disons juste que ces deux-là ont découvert de nombreuses manières d'utiliser la chantilly ce jour-là et aucun des deux ne se plaignit du froid.

* * *

_Mercredi 18 décembre_. Voilà pour le chapitre du jour, j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette bataille de boule de neige ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent et qui prendront le temps de laisser une review !

A demain.


	5. La période la plus contagieuse

Rien n'est à moi, l'univers est à JKR et la fiction à CaramelAriana, lien sur mon profil.

* * *

Il faisait chaud dans la petite cuisine pendant que Harry préparait le repas. Pour être honnête, il se contentait de mettre le dîner dans des assiettes et des bols. Après avoir appris qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de préparer le repas, Mrs Weasley avait envoyé Arthur chez eux avec tous les plats qu'elle avait cuisinés. Harry termina de remplir son assiette et versa la soupe fumante dans un bol.

Le dîner ne se dirigea pas tout seul vers la salon car Harry avait oublié de jeter un sortilège de lévitation. Au lieu de ça, il déposa doucement le repas sur la table basse et secoua son partenaire qui somnolait.

Drago cligna des yeux et regarda Harry. « Je dors depuis combien de temps ? » Son grippe lui faisait une voix plutôt comique, mais Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas en rire.

« Pas longtemps » répondit-il. « Presque une heure. »

« Désolé » fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Il se frotta les yeux et émergea du cocon qu'il s'était aménagé grâce aux couvertures.

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Tu es malade. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Il s'assit sur le sofa. « Arthur nous a apporté quelques plats pour le dîner. »

Le blond lança un coup d'œil inquiet à la nourriture. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrai avaler quelque chose. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait de la soupe. » Il tendit le bol à Drago. « Poulet aux vermicelles, ta préférée. »

Le silence tomba doucement dans la pièce alors que Drago soufflait sur sa soupe et que Harry picorait son repas de Noël. Après quelques minutes, Drago regarda sa soupe, puis l'assiette de Harry. Il soupira. « Ça craint. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas mis assez de sel ? »

Drago eut un petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en toux et Harry dut prendre le bol avant que son contenu ne se répande sur les genoux de Drago. Drago respira profondément pour reprendre son souffle. « La soupe est bonne, Harry » assura-t-il. « Je veux dire que je déteste être malade à Noël. »

« C'est vrai que tu as dû faire l'impasse sur ce repas ! » s'exclama Harry en montrant son assiette.

Au lieu de l'insulte que Harry attendait, Drago le regarda d'un air d'excuse. « Je suis désolé. Tu adores passer Noël avec les Weasley et à cause de moi, tu as raté ça. » Drago s'arrêta pour tousser dans sa soupe. Il lança un regard mauvais au bol. « Tu aurais dû y aller sans moi. Tout ceci ne ressemble pas vraiment à Noël. »

Harry reposa son assiette et prit la soupe des mains de son petit-ami. Il attira Drago vers lui et s'aperçut que le blond était toujours fiévreux. « Drago, ce ne serait pas vraiment Noël sans toi. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et, malgré tous ses efforts, Drago se mit rapidement à ronfler. Harry rit doucement. Le blond ronflait seulement lorsqu'il était malade et ça n'avait jamais cessé de l'amuser. Il s'allongea contre le canapé et regarda son dîner. Il n'y avait rien qui ne pourrait pas tenir quelques heures, alors il ferma les yeux et profita de ce qu'il considérait comme une parfaite soirée de Noël.

* * *

_19 décembre 2013_ : Ce chapitre est normalement le chapitre 6 de la VO, mais j'ai préféré le traduire ce soir parce qu'il est assez court et que je suis très fatiguée après ma semaine de partiels. Je traduirais le chapitre 5 demain, ne vous inquiétez pas (et il y aura un nouveau personnage qui fera son apparition).

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, en tout cas, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé m'endormir sur le canapé avec Drago !

A demain :)


	6. Un Noël qui balance

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et la fiction à CaramelAriana (lien sur mon profil).

* * *

Très tôt dans la matinée, Drago descendit l'escalier d'un air fatigué. Il se déplaçait sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller les occupants de la maison, qui dormaient encore. Son inutile de mari s'était couché plusieurs heures plus tôt. Cet idiot lui avait fait acheter une balançoire de Moldus mais avait laissé Drago se débrouiller seul pour assembler les pièces de cette monstruosité. Harry n'était pas très bon pour veiller tard le soir.

Alors que le blond retournait dans sa chambre, il remercia silencieusement son mari de l'avoir forcé à se mettre en pyjama avant d'emballer les cadeaux. Il lui restait juste assez de force pour plonger dans son lit et fermer les yeux, tout en se blottissant confortablement. Il laissa tous ses soucis de côté - avait-il bien ramassé toutes les vis de secours vendues avec la balançoire ? - et ferma les yeux.

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait juste de s'endormir lorsqu'un corps atterrit sur le lit, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller en sursaut. "Daddy, Papa, réveillez-vous ! Le Père-Noël est passé !"

Harry grogna et Drago s'assit avec un sourire fatigué. "Tu es sûre que le Père-Noël est passé ?"

La jeune fille de quatre ans sourit. "Oui Papa, viens voir !" Elle attrapa sa main et entreprit de le traîner derrière elle.

Drago se mit à rire. "Ok Lily, je te crois. Laisse-moi réveiller Daddy et nous te rejoindrons en bas."

La petite blonde sourit. Elle descendit du lit puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. "N'ouvre aucun cadeau" lui cria Drago.

Il se tourna pour voir deux yeux verts qui papillonnaient. "Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai pas envie de le savoir" plaisanta Drago. "Tu as dormi beaucoup plus longtemps que moi."

Harry le regarda d'un air désolé. "Tu as raison." Il s'étira avant de s'asseoir. "Je suppose qu'on doit descendre ?"

Drago soupira puis acquiesça. "Oui. A moins que tu aies envie de nettoyer après Lily La Tornade."

Le brun eut un petit rire. "Très bien, très bien. Je me lève."

Ils descendirent tous les deux l'escalier d'un air fatigué et entrèrent dans le salon. Drago s'effondra dans son fauteuil préféré. Il étouffa un bâillement et regarda Lily voleter entre les cadeaux empaquetés et les sacs-cadeaux décorés. L'arbre de Noël semblait offrir trop de possibilités et le jeune cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre.

"Je peux les ouvrir maintenant, Papa ?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle tremblait presque d'impatiente.

Drago jeta un œil à la pièce. "Attendons que Daddy soit là" suggéra-t-il.

Lily soupira puis elle courut dans la cuisine où Harry était très certainement en train de faire du café. Drago était sur le point de s'assoupir lorsqu'il entendit des petits pas précipités. Les pas plus mesurés d'Harry suivaient et bientôt, Drago eut dans ses mains une tasse de café fumant. Il sourit en guise de remerciement avant de rediriger son attention vers le sapin.

"Maintenant Papa ?" demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches, comme si elle le mettait au défi de dire non encore une fois.

Le blond regarda son mari qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. "D'accord" autorisa finalement Drago. "Pourquoi ne pas regarder en premier ce que le Père Noël a laissé dans ta chaussette ?"

L'heure suivante fut peuplée de papiers cadeau déchirés, de petits morceaux de papier de soie, de jouets dispersés et - juste un, Lily - d'emballages de bonbons. La jeune fille de quatre ans déchirait les paquets cadeaux avec l'allégresse de la jeunesse. C'était aussi une petite fille aimable et elle attendait patiemment que ses pères ouvrent leur cadeau lorsqu'elle en trouvait un, par hasard, au pied du sapin.

Quand Lily sauta de joie devant sa nouvelle balançoire, Drago sourit à Harry. Il regarda son mari poser son café et prendre leur fille sur ses genoux, en la balançant doucement sur la rocking-chair. Drago en avait bavé, mais ça valait le coup. Il était certain d'avoir des poches sous les yeux et il aurait besoin d'un excès de café pour tenir toute la journée, mais quand il vit à quel point sa famille était heureuse en cette matinée de Noël, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux employer sa nuit.

* * *

_20 décembre 2013_ : Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Comme prévu, ceci est le chapitre 5 de la VO, demain je traduirai le 7 et je reprendrais l'ordre normal.

J'espère que le personnage de Lily vous a plu, elle sera présente dans quelques autres OS. A demain :)


	7. Mon beau sapin

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et la fiction est l'oeuvre de la talentueuse CaramelAriana (lien de la VO sur mon profil et dans mes favoris)

* * *

Drago frissonna et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son manteau alors qu'il marchait dans la neige. Il aurait vraiment préféré être chez lui, en train de boire un chocolat chaud et laisser les elfes de maison régler cette affaire. Mais Harry avait insisté pour choisir son propre sapin. Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de l'excursion, mais Harry ne lui demandait jamais rien donc le blond avait cédé.

Pour l'occasion, ils étaient allés dans une ferme spécialisée dans les sapins de Noël ; une ferme où les clients choisissaient leur propre sapin, qui était ensuite coupé sous leurs yeux. Cela garantissait la plus grande fraîcheur pour ceux qui étaient disposés à payer quelques Gallions supplémentaires. Le prix, bien sûr, n'était pas un problème pour l'héritier Malefoy. C'était simplement qu'il n'aimait pas se baladait dans le froid alors qu'ils auraient pu s'en passer.

Harry s'arrêta finalement devant un sapin de deux mètres et se tourna vers Drago le visage illuminé de joie. "Celui-ci est parfait !" s'exclama-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Drago ?"

Drago pensait honnêtement que toute cette opération était ridicule et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami ne faisait pas confiance aux elfes de maison pour choisir un sapin de Noël convenable. Il enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches et haussa les épaules autant qu'il le put à travers son épais manteau. "Si ça te va, ça me va" dit-il complaisamment.

Harry fronça les sourcils et analysa le blond. "Le but c'est que _nous_ choisissions un arbre. C'est notre premier Noël ensemble ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être enthousiaste" dit-il d'un air boudeur.

"Je suis enthousiaste" répliqua Drago. C'est juste que je ne suis pas aussi exalté à l'idée de choisir un arbre que tu sembles l'être. Si nous avions laissé les elfes s'en occuper, nous pourrions être assis confortablement en face de la cheminée."

Au regard que lui envoya Harry, Drago sut qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Apparemment, il y avait un sens caché derrière cette balade mais Drago ne l'avait pas compris. Et puisque c'était avec Harry Potter qu'il était, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre un jour. Drago n'aurait-il pas dû savoir l'importance qu'il y avait de choisir leur premier arbre de Noël ensemble ? Et bien, il n'en savait rien et il n'était pas prêt d'être éclairé. Donc, dans l'esprit de Noël - il passait vraiment trop de temps avec des Gryffondor - il ravala son trouble et reporta son attention sur les mots qu'avait choisis Harry pour le réprimander.

"C'est très important pour moi Drago" dit Harry. Oh oh, il parlait sur _ce_ ton. "Et si toi tu t'en moques, tu pourrais au moins m'aider. Si je suis le seul à choisir le sapin, alors ce ne sera pas réellement le nôtre. J'aimerais avoir ton avis."

Drago lâcha un soupir et regarda le sapin de haut en bas. Il n'allait pas se disputer avec Harry pour un simple arbre. Ce n'était pas un expert lorsqu'il était question de sapin de Noël, mais il pouvait au moins le comparer avec ceux qui poussaient au Manoir. "Est-ce qu'il sera assez grand ?" demanda-t-il, en regardant le sommet du sapin.

Harry poussa un grognement de mépris. "Ce n'est pas pour le Manoir Malefoy" dit-il. "Nous n'avons pas à essayer de remplir un hall d'entrée de 15 mètres de haut."

"Je crois que tu exagères un peu" marmonna Drago. Mais il admit que son petit ami avait raison. Cet arbre rendrait plutôt bien dans leur appartement. Et l'extrémité ne plirait pas contre le plafond. Cette image l'inquiéta et il se commenca à se demander si le sapin n'était pas trop grand. "Ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort, Harry" finit-il par admettre, suppliant silencieusement l'homme en face de lui de comprendre. "Je n'ai jamais choisi d'arbre de Noël de toute ma vie, donc je ne sais pas comment juger de sa qualité."

Il se trémoussa nerveusement pendant que Harry l'étudiait du regard. "Tu n'as jamais choisi de sapin ?"

"Jamais" assura Drago en secouant la tête. "Les elfes de maison s'en occupaient toujours. Un matin, je me levais et un arbre était apparu dans la nuit."

Harry sourit. "Comme par magie".

Cette remarque lui valut un soucil levé de la part de Drago, ce qui était sa marque déposée. "Bien sûr que c'était de la magie Harry. Tu penses que les elfes de maison sont capables de s'occuper de ça eux-mêmes ?"

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui laissa Drago confus. "Bon, si tu penses que celui-ci est assez bien, je pense que ça peut être notre arbre. Maintenant, nous pouvons rentrer à la maison, nous asseoir en face du feu et déguster un chocolat chaud" dit Harry.

Face à cette promesse alléchante, Drago aurait été prêt à accepter un bout de bûche brûlé pour décorer leur salon. Heureusement ce sapin était assez bien pour qu'il n'ait pas honte de l'avoir dans sa maison et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. "Je pense que c'est parfait Harry. Maintenant envoyons le signal pour que nous puissions sortir de cette neige."

Avec un sourire, Harry envoya des étincelles vertes dans les airs pour indiquer qu'ils étaient prêts à couper leur arbre. Ils entendirent un pop lorsque le patron de la ferme et l'un de ses elfes apparurent devant eux.

"Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?" demanda-t-il gaiement.

Harry acquiesça. "Oui, celui-ci. Si vous pouviez nous le livrer chez nous s'il vous plaît ?"

Le fermier hocha la tête. "Absolument. Vous en avez choisi un bien beau. Bien sûr, nous traitons tous nos arbres avec le plus grand soin."

Étant déjà au courant de la nature bavarde de l'homme, Drago intervint rapidement. "Oui Monsieur Johansen, nous sommes au courant. C'est pour ça que nous avons choisi votre ferme. Maintenant, veuillez m'indiquer le prix et vous pourrez le livrer à l'adresse que je vous ai donnée."

"Mitsy est prête à livrer aux messieurs leur arbre" annonça l'elfe avec excitation. "Mitsy sait où aller et vous livrera le sapin sur le champs !"

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent en guise de remerciement et Drago tendit la somme de Gallions requises. Mitsy disparu avec l'arbre, utilisant cette magie que seuls les elfes possèdent. Le fermier leur tendit le Portoloin qui les amènerait en dehors du périmètre de protection de la ferme. Avec le tiraillement dérangeant qu'un Portoloin provoquait toujours à ceux qui l'utilisaient, les deux se retrouvèrent en dehors de la ferme et entreprirent de rentrer chez eux pour profiter de leur sapin et de la promesse d'une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Drago devait encore comprendre l'importance qu'il y avait à décorer un sapin de Noël en tant que couple.

* * *

_22 décembre 2013_ : (Ok, il est minuit vingt-deux donc techniquement, nous sommes le 23 mais qu'importe !) Je suis désolée du retard. Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai passé la journée à regarder des films de Noël sur M6 ... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Promis, demain je posterai plus tôt :)

A demain !


	8. Sorcière Hebdo - Spécial Noël

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude !

* * *

« Il était rose pendant une semaine ! » gloussa Ginny.

Harry s'assit en face d'elle pendant qu'elle le régalait d'histoires drôles sur les inventions des Weasley. Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Ron depuis que ce dernier avait quitté les Aurors pour travailler à plein temps dans le magasin. Maintenant, au moins, il savait pourquoi Ron avait annulé leur rendez-vous de la semaine dernière. Cela pouvait surprendre, mais Ron était devenu assez vaniteux, il faisait attention à son look et n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le voit avec un visage rose chewing-gum. Harry se demandait comment Hermione faisait pour le supporter quelques fois, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux effleurer sa joue alors que leurs rires se calmaient. Il leva la tête la tête et vit deux yeux gris et un sourire très particulier. « Désolé, je suis en retard » dit Drago en plaçant un nouveau baiser, cette fois sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Ooooh » susurra Ginny, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Drago s'asseyait. « Pas de ça ici, Mademoiselle Weasley » sermonna Drago, « Ou on ne te donnera pas tous les détails croustillants. »

La rousse posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. « Je serai sage » dit-il en riant.

Semblant satisfait par cette réponse, Drago se tourna vers Harry avec un regard appréciateur. Harry rougit, il lui arrivait encore d'être sans voix devant la façon qu'avait Drago de le regarder – comme s'il était une pâtisserie attendant d'être dévorée. Il toussa pour atténuer l'impression que des papillons voletaient dans son estomac et il sourit d'un air tendu à Drago. Drago se contenta de ricaner, il savait très bien l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur le héros aux yeux verts.

« J'ai pris la liberté de te commander un filet mignon » dit enfin Harry.

« Ah » dit Drago en regardant la carte des boissons. « Très bien. Je suis affamé. »

« Dure journée au boulot ? » demanda Ginny.

« Terrible » dit Drago, tout en annonçant son choix de boisson à un serveur qui passait. « J'ai fini par rater le déjeuner. Et bien sûr, j'ai été retenu au moment où j'allais partir. »

Harry but une gorgée de son verre de vin blanc et hocha la tête en signe de compassion. « Tout va bien ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Maintenant, oui » dit-il en soupirant. « Mais nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour parler de clients bornés. » Il tourna son regard vers Ginny.

Elle ne fut pas affectée par le changement de sujet ou en tout cas, elle n'en montra rien. Son calme était ce qui avait poussé Drago à la considérer comme une sorcière louable, même si elle était une Weasley. Et le fait qu'elle soit bien meilleure que lui en sortilèges joua aussi un peu. « Premièrement, je voudrais vous remercier tous les deux de faire cette interview » dit-elle en sortant une plume enregistreuse. Harry le regarda d'un air méfiant et Ginny pouffa de rire. « Calme-toi Harry, je n'utilise pas les systèmes pervers de Rita Steeker. Je me considère comme une journaliste honnête. »

« Je te fais confiance », répondit-il, en reportant son attention vers son amie.

Elle sourit. « Puisque Drago semble si pressé, passons directement à l'interview, d'accord ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une gorgée de son Martini. « Je t'en prie » dit-il, « commence. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Ginny se redressa et se repassa mentalement le déroulement de son interview. La ligne qu'elle comptait suivre était perceptive, sans pour autant être trop évidente. « Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, nos lectrices se sont posées de nombreuses questions depuis que votre relation a été rendue publique » commença-t-elle sans ménagement.

Harry aurait voulu dire à Ginny où les lectrices pouvaient se mettre leur curiosité mais il s'arrêta devant le rire de Drago. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se rappelant qu'ils avaient déjà discuté de cela entre eux. « Et bien, nous ne voudrions pas laisser vos lectrices dans l'obscurité » dit Drago avec amusement. Harry remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Alors qu'il était toujours mal à l'aise avec toutes sortes d'attention, Drago se prélassait sous les projecteurs comme s'il était né pour ça. Et sincèrement, il l'était. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Drago posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

Ginny lança un grand sourire à Drago. « Avant que j'essaie de percer cette obscurité, j'aimerais parler du fait que vous avez refusé toutes les demandes d'interview jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi avoir finalement accepté de rencontrer Sorcière Hebdo ? »

Harry la fixa d'un air incrédule. « Heu, parce que tu es l'une de nos meilleures amies » dit-il.

Il sentit une petite tape contre sa cuisse et Drago secoua la tête. « Harry » dit-il en soupirant. « Elle ne peut pas dire ça dans son article. » Il se tourna vers Ginny et posa son menton entre ses mains. « Nous respectons l'auteur de cet article et nous savons qu'elle ne va pas déformer nos propos dans son propre intérêt. »

Ginny eut la décence de rougir et acquiesça en signe de remerciement. « Je n'écrirai que ce que vous me direz, cela ne fait aucun doute. » Elle marqua une pause pendant que les serveurs apportaient leur repas. Après que chaque personne autour de la table ait profité d'une première bouchée, elle reprit. « Bien sûr, la question que tout le monde se pose est : comment ? Comme est-ce que vous deux – ennemis pendant 7 ans – avez décidé de devenir un couple ? »

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent et Harry eut peur qu'il n'ait l'air embarrassé. « Je suppose qu'il faut blâmer Harry pour ces années de rivalité à l'école. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. J'ai essayé de devenir ami avec lui avant le début de notre première année mais il a résolument refusé ma main. » Drago sourit d'un air suffisant à son petit-ami.

« Essayé de devenir mon ami ? » demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés. « Tu as insulté mes amis ! »

Le blond renifla. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec eux, sinon j'aurais gardé mes opinions pour moi. »

Harry souleva un sourcil. « Oh vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait. » se moqua Drago. « J'essayais simplement de t'impressionner, tu m'intéressais. »

« Comment ça, je t'intéressais ? »

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je te trouvais mignon. »

« On avait onze ans ! »

« Je connais mes goûts » dit Drago en prenant une gorgée de son Martini.

Harry bafouilla alors que Ginny explosait de rire. « Donc tu as aimé Harry au premier regard ? »

« Pas toi ? » lui demanda-t-il avec défi. Ginny rougit mais ne répondit rien. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as prétendu le détester ? »

« Je le détestais vraiment. » Harry grogna mais Drago se contenta de sourire. « Personne ne m'avait jamais rien refusé auparavant. Cela m'a rendu furieux et j'ai voulu qu'il paie pour ça. »

« Tu étais un sale gosse pourri-gâté » accusa Harry.

Drago renifla. « J'étais un enfant choyé » dit-il sur la défensive. « Mais tout ça, c'est du passé maintenant. A des années-lumière, comme on dit. J'ai eu ce que je voulais au final. » Il détailla Harry des pieds à la tête.

Le brun rougit. « Nous sommes censés répondre à une interview, Drago ! » protesta-t-il.

Ginny profita de son intervention pour questionner son ancien petit-ami. « Et toi Harry ? Quand est-ce que tu as remarqué Drago pour la première fois ? »

Le visage de Harry prit une teinte encore plus cramoisie. « Je l'ai toujours remarqué. »

La sorcière sourit d'un air maléfique. « Je veux dire, quand est-ce que tu as compris que tu voulais lui sauter dessus ? »

Harry s'étouffa et Drago gloussa. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une question appropriée pour une journaliste renommée ! » dit le blond, même s'il était clair qu'il avait aimé cette remarque.

Ginny eut un petit sourire suffisant. « Il faut être assez direct quand on a à faire avec Harry Potter. Il peut-être un peu borné, tu sais ? » Les deux échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Hé ! » protesta Harry. « Ne mets pas ça dans l'article ! »

Ginny gloussa. « D'accord. Mais sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu as commencé à t'intéresser à Drago de façon non platonique ? »

« Et bien » commença Harry. Il sentit son petit-ami lui envoyer un coup de coude et le regarda. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dit que plus vite il parlerait, plus vite cette interview serait terminée. « Je travaillais sur une affaire pour le département des Aurors et Drago avait été intégré en tant que consultant. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis de nombreuses années. » Il regarda Drago qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. « Après plusieurs rencontres assez tendues, j'ai réalisé qu'il était bien plus qu'un odieux Serpentard. »

Drago grogna. « Tu veux dire que tu m'as vu comme le vrai spécimen de masculinité que je suis. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Si c'est comme ça que tu veux le dire. »

« Parlez-moi de votre premier rendez-vous » demanda Ginny. Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, il parlait à Ginny en tant qu'amie et non en tant que journaliste.

« Notre premier rendez-vous fut un désastre » avoua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi j'ai trouvé ça bien » dit Harry, souriant à ce souvenir. Drago l'avait amené dans un grand restaurant japonais pour leur premier rendez-vous et Harry ne s'était pas du tout senti à sa place. Mais ce qui l'avait aidé, c'était que Drago – habituellement très calme – était très nerveux ce soir-là. Avant même que le dîner ne soit servi, il avait renversé un verre de vin rouge sur sa chemise. Sa gêne était suffisante pour mettre Harry à l'aise et il avait convaincu le blond de continuer leur rendez-vous. Pour le dessert, ils avaient commandé des mochi glacés, puisque Drago n'en avait jamais goûtés auparavant. Malheureusement, le blond s'aperçut qu'il était allergique à cette douceur japonaise. Ils avaient quitté le restaurant alors que le visage de Drago commençait à gonfler et Harry l'avait convaincu d'utiliser de la Benadryl moldue. Quand le pharmacien lui avait assuré que ça atténuerait son gonflement, Drago avait bu le médicament directement à la bouteille. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry portait presque Drago en haut des escaliers de son appartement. Le blond était étonnamment doux après avoir bu le sirop et son bredouillement incompréhensible avait ému Harry.

Ginny s'essuya les yeux après le récit de Harry. Elle avait tellement ri que des clients curieux regardaient dans leur direction. « Ce n'est pas drôle » marmonna Drago en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans son steak.

« Bien sûr que si » dit Harry « Surtout que beaucoup de bonnes choses sont sorties de cette histoire. »

« Oh » dit Ginny. « Quoi par exemple ? »

« J'ai compris que je m'y prenais mal avec Harry » admit Drago. « Moins j'essayais de l'impressionner, plus il semblait m'apprécier. C'était une bonne leçon en définitive. » Il fit trinquer son verre de Martini contre le verre de vin de Harry.

Ginny sourit. « En effet » ajouta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à rendre votre relation officielle ? »

Harry sourit. « C'était une sorte de résolution pour la nouvelle année » dit-il. « Mais Drago a décidé d'accélérer le processus. »

La sorcière acquiesça. « Quelle était la résolution ? Faire le plus gros buzz possible ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le gui s'est mis à flotter au dessus de nos têtes juste à ce moment là. »

Les yeux verts le fixèrent d'un air accusateur. « Tu l'avais mis là ! »

« Il n'y a aucune preuve pour appuyer ton accusation. » Il sourit d'un air suffisant entre deux bouchées de son repas.

Ginny regardait les deux hommes avec émerveillement. Même si Harry aimait le nier, si leur relation était aussi forte, c'était en partie grâce aux taquineries que les deux s'échangeaient. Elle ne pensait pas que Harry aurait pu supporter une admiration trop évidente ou un épanchement d'amour. En plus, dans un monde où les sorciers continuer à vénérer Harry, Drago l'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre. Même Ginny n'aurait pas été capable de faire ça lorsqu'elle était encore intéressée par le Survivant.

« En tout cas, cela fait une très jolie histoire pour Noël » dit-elle rêveusement.

Drago acquiesça. « Je trouve aussi. J'en ai marre d'entendre parler du froid. Donnons leur un autre sujet de conversation. »

« Alerte à la garce » marmonna Harry.

« Simplement pour toi » répliqua Drago du tac-o-tac.

Ginny gloussa de nouveau avant de reprendre son calme pour la prochaine question. « Maintenant, ne vous vexez pas mais je dois vous poser une question qui trotte dans l'esprit de tout le monde. C'est une question spécialement pour toi Drago. » Le blond posa ses couverts et porta toute son attention sur la journaliste. « Nombreuses sont les personnes qui pensent que tu utilises Harry pour gagner les faveurs du public. »

Harry s'étrangla avec ses pommes de terre et lança un regard mauvais à Ginny. « C'est vraiment pas juste - » Sa tirade fut interrompue par Drago, qui leva sa main en signe d'apaisement.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne m'y attendais pas » répondit-il avec diplomatie. « Le nom de ma famille n'est pas vraiment apprécié depuis la fin de la guerre. Il y a des gens qui vont interroger mes motivations et je ne peux pas les blâmer pour cela. Cependant, et il devint extrêmement sérieux, je n'ai aucune motivation politique pour sortir avec Harry. Mes sentiments pour lui sont réels et je ne serai pas gentil avec ceux qui suggéreront le contraire. J'aime énormément cet homme et j'ai décidé de rendre notre relation publique parce que je n'avais pas envie de cacher cet amour. Ma seule motivation dans cette histoire est d'avoir Harry à mes côtés pour toujours. Vieillir avec lui et un jour, fonder une famille. Etre avec lui pour célébrer les hauts et pour le réconforter pendant les bas. Si quelqu'un pense que ces motivations sont impures, alors il peut dégager. » Il prit une gorgée de son Martini. « Et ça, Ginevra, tu peux le citer dans son intégralité. »

Ginny dissimula un sourire alors que Harry tournait des yeux brillants vers son petit-ami. Elle vit des larmes se former dans ces yeux verts et fit semblant d'être occupée pour laisser au couple un petit moment d'intimité.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Harry, si bas que sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Chaque mot » dit Drago d'un ton sérieux. Il embrassa son petit-ami. « Maintenant, finissons cette interview que je puisse te ramener à la maison. »

Harry frissonna à la promesse qu'il décelait dans cette suggestion et il reporta son attention sur Ginny. « D'autres questions ? »

« Juste une » répondit-elle honnêtement. Elle arrêta la plume enregistreuse. « Vous ne m'avez jamais dit : lequel des deux est au-dessus ? » Elle agita ses sourcils.

« Ginny ! » fit Harry, sous le choc.

« Je crois que ce ne sont pas tes affaires » dit Draco avec son sourire suffisant, avalant le reste de son Martini. « Et si tu n'as pas remarqué que Harry boitait, alors c'est que tu n'es pas aussi bonne journaliste que je le pensais. »

Ginny gloussa tandis que Harry s'étouffait d'embarras. « Drago ! » siffla-t-il, furieux contre le blond. Il voulait dire à Ginny que ce que Drago avait dit n'était pas totalement vrai mais il préféra éluder le sujet.

L'addition arriva et Ginny et Drago se disputèrent pour savoir qui allait payer. « C'est moi qui ai demandé cette interview » dit fermement Ginny. « Laissons Sorcière Hebdo s'occuper de ça. »

Une fois que Drago eut compris que Ginny ne paierait pas avec son propre argent, il acquiesça, même si Harry savait que cela le blessait dans sa fierté. Dîtes ce que vous voulez au sujet de l'héritier Malefoy, mais c'était un vrai gentleman.

« Avant que nous partions, j'ai une dernière requête » dit Ginny alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant. Ils se tenaient tous les trois sur le trottoir, dans la rue.

« Plus de question au sujet de notre vie sexuelle » dit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

Ginny eut un petit rire. « Parole de Scout. Pas ce soir en tout cas. » Elle sourit sournoisement. « J'ai juste besoin d'une photo pour illustrer l'article. »

« On est obligés ? » se plaignit Harry.

« Oh, tais-toi Harry » dit Drago. « Pourquoi priver les lectrices d'un si beau visage ? »

Harry grogna. « Tu es tellement prétentieux. »

Une main sortit de nulle part et saisit le menton de Harry. « Je parlais de toi » dit le blond. Ces mots firent fondre le cœur de Harry et il s'avança pour un baiser. Harry avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient dehors, dans la neige, lorsqu'un flash retentit. La surprise le fit s'éloigner de Drago.

Le blond avait son éternel sourire suffisant sur le visage. « Tu l'as fait exprès ! » accusa Harry. Ginny fit un grand sourire en tenant l'appareil photo dans ses mains.

« Merci pour ça » dit-elle au blond.

Il acquiesça. « Considère ça comme ton cadeau de Noël. »

« Seulement si je peux garder une copie » dit-elle d'un air rusé.

Drago passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et fit un signe de la main à la rousse. « Tout ce que tu veux Ginny. Mais ne la cache pas sous ton oreiller pour les longues soirées d'hiver. »

« Drago ! » couina Harry alors que le blong l'entraînait sur la route.

Ginny secoua la tête. « Joyeux Noël vous deux ! » cria-t-elle mais ils étaient trop collés l'un à l'autre pour l'entendre. Elle haussa les épaules et prit la direction de sa maison. Elle pensa à tout l'argent qu'elle allait gagner grâce à cette histoire et sourit. Il lui avait vraiment offert un cadeau de Noël parfait. Maintenant, elle pourrait enfin acheter la bague qu'elle voulait offrir à Luna.

* * *

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas traduit la dernière phrase. Je n'aime pas trop ces fictions où tout le monde devient homo tout à coup. Mais bref, ce chapitre est mon préféré jusqu'à présent et il est surtout trèèèès long ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, pour les autres : n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Ne serait-ce qu'un smiley ou un "j'ai bien aimé" (vous pouvez aussi donner un avis négatif hein) bref, n'importe quoi, ça me ferait très plaisir.

A demain :)


	9. Balade dans la neige

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et la fiction à CaramelAriana, le lien pour la VO est sur mon profil et dans mes favoris.

* * *

La neige tombait doucement du ciel, ajoutant une fine couche blanche au paysage déjà gelé. Plus tôt dans la journée, des enfants avaient construit des bonhommes de neige et creusé des anges dans la neige ; des traces de ces activités ornaient toujours le parc. Comme la nuit était tombée, les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux et le parc était maintenant le lieu de prédilection des couples qui se baladaient.

L'un de ces couples flânait doucement dans le parc, main dans la main. Des yeux verts scintillaient d'une joie enfantine tandis que des flocons recouvraient ses cheveux indisciplinés. Son partenaire au teint pâle fronça les sourcils devant la météo. Il avait été forcé de quitter la chaleur de sa maison pour cette promenade nocturne et il n'était toujours pas convaincu de la nécessité de l'excursion. L'autre homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'air maussade de son compagnon mais en toute honnêteté, il avait appris, au cours des dernières années, à ne plus se formaliser de cette mauvaise humeur. Drago était toujours borné quant aux choix des divertissements, Harry prenait sur lui pour lui rappeler que les adultes aussi pouvaient retomber en enfance de temps en temps.

Un objet imposant attrapa le regard de Harry et il entraîna rapidement le blond derrière lui. Drago soupira mais se laissa traîner par son petit-ami. Harry sourit devant le consentement forcé du blond. Drago avait finalement décidé de faire plaisir à Harry et le brun comptait bien profiter de l'occasion. Ce n'était pas souvent que le Prince de Glace laissait tomber sa carapace de pierre et Harry était prêt à tout pour attendre le petit rire surprenant qu'il aimait tant.

Alors qu'il approchaient du véhicule, Harry sentit une résistance de la part du blond. Soudain, c'était comme si les talons de son petit-ami étaient collés au sol, Harry se tourna, un air exaspéré sur le visage. Il allait s'énerver mais s'arrêta devant le teint livide du blond. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » chuchota Drago.

Harry se retourna vers leur destination en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est un traîneau. »

« Tiré par un hippogriffe ? » demanda Drago en frissonnant.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers son petit-ami. « C'est un cheval. Tu as déjà vu un cheval avant aujourd'hui, non ? »

« Bien sûr que oui » répondit Drago d'un ton sec. Il regarda l'animal d'un air suspect. « Il ressemble vraiment à un hippogriffe. »

Harry soupira. « C'est juste parce qu'il fait nuit. C'est un parc Moldu. Les Moldus n'ont pas l'habitude d'utiliser des créatures magiques. »

« Si tu le dis » dit Drago, recommençant à avancer. « Je n'aime pas les hippogriffes. »

Le Gryffondor transforma rapidement son rire en toux. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où Drago avait insulté Buck mais il décida de ne pas revenir sur ce sujet afin de ne pas énerver l'autre homme. « Je te le promets Drago. Ce n'est pas un hippogriffe. Et les chevaux utilisés dans ce parc sont très bien dressés. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais se laissa tirer vers le traîneau. « Si je me fais attaquer, cela pèsera sur ta conscience ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança. Le chauffeur les vit approcher et sourit. Ses yeux glissèrent vers leurs mains entrelacées mais son sourire ne bougea pas. « Vous voulez faire une balade en traîneau messieurs ? Pour dix livres*, je vous fais faire le tour du parc. »

« Livres ? » demanda Drago.

Harry secoua la tête et sortit de la poche de son pantalon la somme requise. Avec un signe de la tête pour le chauffeur, il monta sur le traîneau et tira Drago derrière lui. Le blond regarda autour de lui avec un expression lugubre. Harry soupira et poussa son petit-ami contre le siège. Il fit un nouveau signe de tête au chauffeur et avec une légère pression sur les chevaux, le traîneau s'élança.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, se balançant doucement au rythme du traîneau. Harry lançait sans cesse des regards à son compagnon. Enfin, il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa question : « A quoi tu penses ? »

Le blond arrêta de contempler le côté du traîneau pour se tourner vers Harry. « Hum, c'est pas trop mal » murmura-t-il. « Pour une invention Moldue. »

Harry eut un petit rire et allongea sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago. Le blond grogna mais il étendit son bras autour des épaules de Harry. Le sauveur du monde sorcier soupira de plaisir alors qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc. Il jeta un nouveau regard à son petit-ami. Il y avait un petit sourire sur le visage de Drago. Alors que la neige continuait de tomber autour d'eux, Harry grava cet instant dans sa mémoire, comme l'un de ces moments parfaits.

* * *

* : je rappelle (pour les sorciers comme Drago) que les livres sterling sont la monnaie anglaise.

Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai traduit ce chapitre devant les fameux téléfilms de Noël qui envahissent nos écrans (pour mon plus grand plaisir) !

A demain :)


	10. Noël au refuge

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Dans une ville aussi grande que Londres, il y avait de nombreux centres pour animaux abandonnés. Dans l'un de ces centres, il y avait un grand chien noir. Le panneau prêt de sa niche disait que c'était un labrador croisé, mais en réalité, ces ancêtres étaient tous d'espèces si différentes, qu'il ne pouvait être qualifié que de bâtard. Ses grands yeux marron regardaient les gens qui passaient devant sa cage. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était au centre. Les potentiels acquéreurs étaient toujours repoussés, soit par sa grande taille, soit par son passé inconnu.

Le gros chien soupira. Il ne comprenait pas que s'il était ici, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cet endroit était plus chaud que les rues dans lesquelles il traînait lorsqu'on l'avait trouvé. Le sol en béton était quelque peu inconfortable et il n'avait pas beaucoup de place. Mais il avait des repas réguliers et il avait le droit d'utiliser une salle d'eau et de se dégourdir les pattes. Il avait vite compris que se soulager pendant sa promenade était plus agréable que de se salir pendant son sommeil.

Son nez se plissa quand il reconnut une odeur familière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'embêtait plus à lever la tête lorsqu'une telle odeur atteignait ses narines. A moins qu'il ne sente des promeneurs et les personnes qui le nourrissaient, il pouvait garantir qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Après dix mois passés au centre – bien que les chiens n'aient pas vraiment la notion du temps – le 'labrador croisé' avait vu que quelques rares choses qui l'avaient intéressé. Pourtant, lorsque l'odeur familière s'arrêta devant sa cage, il tourna les yeux vers elle.

Deux hommes se tenaient en face de sa niche. L'homme dont il avait reconnu l'odeur était déjà venu deux fois, mais aujourd'hui, il avait amené un inconnu. Si le chien avait pu déterminer les couleurs, il aurait remarqué de l'homme qui était déjà venu avait les cheveux blond clair et des yeux gris. Son compagnon avait des yeux brillants et verts. Il remarqua distraitement qu'une cicatrice ornait son front. Les chiens remarquaient toujours les détails sans importance.

« Tu m'as amené ici pour me montrer un chien ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Le bâtard entendit les sons, même si les mots n'avaient aucune signification pour lui. Les seules formes de langage humain qu'il comprenait étaient : « non », « assis » et « viens ». Il avait aussi souvent entendu « Rex » depuis qu'il était au centre. Un des volontaires essayait de lui apprendre la signification de « couché » mais il n'avait pas encore compris.

Le blond sourit. « Oui. Tu le trouves comment ? »

Le chien finit par se lever, il reniflait quelque chose. Il était conscient que les deux hommes parlaient de lui. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de chien » dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils. « Et même si tu avais voulu, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec un chien qui ressemble à … celui-là. »

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux clairs.

Le brun tourna la tête pour fixer son compagnon. « Drago ? »

'Drago' passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu as l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui aime les chiens. Et à chaque fois que nous passons devant un grand chien noir, tu as ce regard particulier. »

L'homme aux cheveux foncés se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. « Peut-on changer son nom ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La carte dit qu'il s'appelle Rex. J'aimerais changer. »

« Ça veut dire que tu aimes mon cadeau ? »

Il s'approcha et embrassa l'autre homme. « Je l'adore. Allons signer les papiers. »

Alors que les hommes repartaient, le chien plaça sa tête entre ses pattes. Ils avaient été une légère distraction pour le bâtard mais, comme il l'avait prédit, ils n'étaient pas intéressés. Il regarda un petit yorkshire croisé qui passait dans le couloir. Au bout de sa laisse, un jeune garçon le promenait. 'Rex' les renifla alors qu'ils passaient. Cela ressemblait à ces jours où ils n'avaient pas tous le droit de partir en promenade. Parfois, certains chiens partaient en promenade et ne revenaient jamais. S'il en avait la possibilité, il aurait voulu ne plus y penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit les deux hommes revenir. Un des volontaires les accompagnait. Il remua la queue lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme. Elle le traitait toujours très bien.

« Et bien, il semblerait que tu aies enfin trouvé une maison, Rex ! » dit-elle. « Oups. Je suppose que tu ne t'appelles plus comme ça maintenant. » Elle sourit.

Le brun s'avança vers lui. « Tu veux rentrer avec nous à la maison ? » demanda-t-il. Le chien ne comprit pas la question mais il renifla la main que le brun lui tendait. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait rien, le chien se mit à lécher la main. L'homme sourit. « Je vais t'appeler Patmol. » Le nouvellement baptisé Patmol secoua la queue. Il laissa l'homme attacher une laisse à son collier et le suivit.

Certains des volontaires qu'il avait déjà vus lui caressèrent affectueusement la tête. Alors qu'ils sortaient du centre et qu'il marchait sur les trottoirs enneigés, il entendit les deux hommes parler derrière lui.

« Patmol ? » entendit-il le dénommé Drago demander.

L'autre homme eut un petite rire. « C'était le surnom de Sirius. »

« Ton parrain ? »

« C'est pour ça que j'aime les chiens noirs. C'était la forme animagus de Sirius. »

Les hommes restèrent silencieux après ça. Ils laissèrent Patmol marquer son territoire sur un poteau avant de le guider vers sa nouvelle maison. Sa fourrure était toute hérissée lorsqu'il arriva devant une rangée de jolies maisons. Il avait déjà ressenti ceci, généralement après que quelque chose d'étrange se soit produit. Après tout, il n'était jamais rentré dans une maison auparavant. Il hésita, mais les hommes le pressèrent gentiment d'entrer.

« Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle maison, Patmol » dit Drago. Il avait enlevé la laisse pour que Patmol puisse renifler à sa guise sa nouvelle demeure. Il le fit, tout en accordant une petite attention aux deux hommes qui discutaient.

« Merci Drago. »

« Joyeux Noël Harry. »

Patmol se tourna pour voir les deux hommes s'embrasser. Il remua la queue. Il pouvait sentir que cette maison était pleine d'amour.

* * *

_24 décembre 2013_ : POV étrange pour cet OS, hein ?

J'ai vraiment cru que je ne pourrais pas poster ce chapitre à temps ! Bien sûr, il me restait encore plein de cadeaux de Noël à acheter et j'ai passé l'après-midi à acheter puis emballer les cadeaux. Bref, je suis très à la bourre pour mon repas de ce soir, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu poster ce chapitre. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc je suis désolée si certaines phrases ne veulent pas dire grand chose ou s'il y a des fautes, je retravaillerai le texte demain !

En attendant, passez un bon réveillon de Noël :)


	11. L'ange de Noël

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de "A very Drarry Christmas" de CaramelAriana (lien sur mon profil).

* * *

La famille Potter-Malefoy était assise dans le seul restaurant ouvert le jour de Noël. Lily avait supplié et imploré ses pères jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent d'aller à la pièce de Noël où son amie jouait un ange lors de la scène de la naissance. Une heure et quinze minutes plus tard, ils avaient trouvé ce petit restaurant et se préparaient maintenant à déguster leur petit-déjeuner.

Lily sourit au chocolat chaud et aux pancakes qui se trouvaient devant elle. « Merci » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la serveuse tandis qu'elle déposait les petits-déjeuners de Drago et de Harry. « Avec grand plaisir » dit-elle. Alors qu'elle remplissait sa tasse de café, Drago acquiesça en signe de remerciement et Harry sourit. Avec un clin d'œil en direction de Harry, la jeune femme repartit prendre sa place derrière le comptoir.

« Cindy était jolie dans son costume, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lily la bouche pleine de pancakes.

« Lily » gronda Drago. « Avale d'abord, parle ensuite. »

La jeune fille de six ans eut un sourire honteux et se dépêcha de mâcher sa nourriture, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse avant qu'elle ait terminé. Elle avala puis répéta sa question.

« Oui Lily » répondit patiemment Harry. « Elle était très jolie. »

« Vous pensez que je pourrais faire l'ange l'année prochaine ? »

Drago soupira. « Nous ne sommes pas catholiques. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Il faut être catholique pour faire partie de la pièce de Noël ? »

« Sûrement » répondit Harry, en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Comment est-ce qu'on devient catholique ? »

Harry se mit à rire et s'étouffa avec son café. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna. « Ton tour » furent les seuls mots compréhensibles qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Un soupir échappa des lèvres de Harry et il posa sa fourchette pour porter toute son attention sur sa fille. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Lily » répondit-il, en essayant de trouver les bons mots. Il remerciait son institutrice d'école primaire qui leur avait parlé des différentes religions du monde. Il essayait de se rappeler ce cours, mais le souvenir était enterré sous tous les cours de Poudlard, qui avaient été beaucoup plus intéressants pour lui. « Les catholiques croient en certaines choses. Tu dois croire en ces choses pour être catholique. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Lily, son visage contracté par l'intérêt.

Harry fouilla dans ses souvenirs. « Tout d'abord, Noël célèbre la naissance de Jésus. »

« Je croyais que Noël, c'était pour les cadeaux ? » demanda Lily, visiblement perdue.

Drago grogna et Harry fronça les sourcils. « Noël célèbre la _famille_ » souligna Harry.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Oui, ça aussi. Mais surtout les cadeaux. »

Harry résista à l'envie de se frapper le front. Apparemment, il faudrait qu'il revoit l'éducation de sa fille pourrie-gâtée. A six ans, c'était normal qu'elle soit excitée à l'idée des cadeaux mais il voulait qu'elle comprenne que ces fêtes étaient beaucoup plus que ça.

« Est-ce que tu as écouté la prière ? » demanda Drago.

Lily rougit et se mit à jouer avec ses pancakes. « J'ai essayé. Mais c'était plutôt ennuyeux. La plupart du temps, j'ai juste regardé Cindy et les autres enfants de la pièce. »

Drago sourit. « La prière parlait de la naissance de Jésus. Les catholiques croient en Jésus et en sa naissance, c'est pourquoi ils fêtent Noël. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous, nous fêtons Noël ? » demanda Lily.

« Parce que c'est devenu une fête grand public et plus du tout religieuse » dit la serveuse alors qu'elle rajoutait du lait dans la tasse vide de Lily. « Désolée » dit-elle aux deux hommes. « J'ai entendu votre conversation. »

Harry sourit gentiment. « Pas de problème. Je suppose que vous ne fêtez pas Noël ? »

« Non ! » dit gaiement la serveuse. « Voilà pourquoi je travaille aujourd'hui. Mais je n'envie pas vraiment ceux qui le fêtent. » Elle fit un nouveau clin d'œil et partit accueillir un couple qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit Harry. « Tu comprendras un jour. Pour l'instant, il suffit que tu saches que nous fêtons Noël parce que nous voulons passer un jour en famille et en profiter pour penser à ce que nous représentons les uns pour les autres. »

« Mièvre » marmonna Drago, ce qui lui valut un petit coup dans les côtes.

Lily avala une autre bouchée de ses pancakes, perdue dans ses pensées. « Ce n'est pas grave si nous ne sommes pas catholiques » dit-elle soudain. « J'aurais aimé être un ange mais Cindy devait être tout le temps debout. Et les catholiques font que se lever et s'asseoir. »

Harry rit bruyamment parce que Drago lui avait murmuré la même remarque pendant la messe. « C'est vrai » accorda-t-il.

Drago cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de café et regarda Lily finir ses pancakes.

« J'aime notre famille » ajouta-t-elle. Ses pères furent surpris par une telle déclaration. « Tous les autres enfants à l'école ont un papa et une maman. Mais moi, j'ai deux papas. Et Tante Hermione, qui est un peu comme une maman. Et j'ai Grand-Père et Grand-Mère, et Papi et Mamie Weasley. Donc j'aime notre famille. Et j'aime qu'elle soit différente des autres. C'est spécial. »

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Drago s'avança et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily. « Moi aussi, j'aime notre famille » dit-il fièrement.

« C'est ça Noël, hein Daddy ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry. « Vous faire savoir que je vous aime. »

Harry sourit. « Oui Lily, c'est exactement pour ça que nous fêtons Noël. »

* * *

_25 décembre 2013_ : **Joyeux Noël** à tous !

La fiction devrait s'arrêter ici, mais comme j'ai commencé en retard, je vais continuer à poster un chapitre par jour. (Dans la mesure du possible, ne m'en voulez pas si je rate un jour.)

Merci de continuer à lire ces OS, merci à tous ceux qui follow cette histoire ou qui laissent des reviews. Grâce à vous, je passe d'encore meilleures fêtes de Noël !

: je ne peux pas répondre directement à ta review parce qu'apparemment, tu n'autorises pas les MP. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire sur le chapitre 8. Nous sommes nombreux à être d'accord au sujet de cette fameuse "dernière phrase" sur Ginny et Luna, je n'y peux rien, je ne fais que traduire ces OS. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même le reste du recueil. A bientôt !

A demain tout le monde.


	12. Le bon vieux Saint-Nicolas

Disclaimer : je ne possède rien. Le lien vers la version originale ('A very Drarry Christmas' de CaramelAriana) se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

« Il passe par la cheminée ? » demanda Drago en soulevant un sourcil.

« Oui, Drago » expliqua Harry pour la dixième fois.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si tu n'as pas de cheminée ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr. Nous avions une cheminée donc je ne me suis jamais posé la question. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau du Père-Noël ... » Il haussa les épaules.

Drago le regardait attentivement. « Donc les Moldus trouvent parfaitement normal de dire à leurs enfants qu'un gros monsieur en costume rouge va descendre par leur cheminée en plein milieu de la nuit, prendre leurs gâteaux et leur lait et laisser des paquets non-identifiés sous leur sapin ? »

« Oui » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. »

Harry soupira. « Ce n'est pas censé être logique. C'est la magie de Noël. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire » dit Drago. « J'ai compris la partie 'le Père-Noël est magique'. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi des parents autoriseraient leurs enfants à se sentir à l'aise avec l'idée qu'un voyeur entre chez eux par effraction pendant qu'ils dorment. »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry se mit à rire. Ses éclats de rire réveillèrent Lily qui dormait. Drago jura et laissa Harry seul pour qu'il contrôle son fou-rire. Harry venait juste de se calmer lorsque Drago revint avec l'enfant en pleurs. « Merlin, Harry » grommela-t-il en déposant son enfant dans les bras de l'autre homme.

Harry prit sa fille avec un sourire et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il attrapa la sucette qu'il semblait toujours avoir sur lui ces temps-ci et l'enfant la prit avec délice. Elle regarda Harry pendant qu'elle suçotait sa tétine. Il laissa la toute petite fille prendre son doigt.

Drago s'allongea au dessus de la rampe et soupira. « C'est ça les histoires que tu veux raconter à notre enfant ? » demanda-t-il en continuant leur conversation.

Harry eut un nouveau petit rire. « Oui, Drago. Il y a quelque chose de magique dans le Père-Noël, les enfants adorent ça. »

« Même s'il ne t'a jamais apporté de cadeaux ? »

« Justement parce qu'il ne m'a jamais rien apporté » répondit Harry. « Je veux que notre fille puisse dire à ses amis que le Père-Noël lui a amené des cadeaux. »

« Mes parents n'ont jamais eu à inventer un gros bonhomme jovial, et pourtant, j'ai eu des tonnes de cadeaux. »

« Ce n'est pas juste les cadeaux » dit Harry. Comment pouvait-il aider Drago à comprendre ?

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est surtout l'histoire d'un étranger qui entre chez les gens. » Drago soupira devant le froncement de sourcils de Harry. « Harry, les sorciers ne croient pas au Père-Noël. »

Harry haussa les épaules en essayant de ne pas bousculer Lily. « D'ici qu'elle ait l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, elle ne croira plus au Père-Noël. »

« Alors quel est l'intérêt ? »

« Parce que chaque enfant a besoin de croire en quelque chose » dit fermement Harry. « Je n'ai jamais eu aucun cadeau du Père-Noël, ou du lapin de Pâques, ou de la petite souris mais j'ai toujours cru que mes parents veillaient sur moi. Que si je tenais bon, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus, ils trouveraient le moyen de m'aider. Et ils l'ont fait. » Il fixa Drago de manière significative.

Drago soupira et décida de ne poser aucune question sur le lapin de Pâques ou la petite souris. A la place, il laissa ses propres souvenirs d'enfance resurgir. « Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis avant Poudlard » admit-il. « Je jouais avec des enfants que mes parents avaient sélectionnés parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils seraient de mon côté – et ce, simplement parce que leurs parents leur avaient dit de le faire. Je me souviens que j'étais tombé sur le conte Moldu de Cendrillon, je m'étais dit que si j'avais eu une marraine magique moi aussi, j'aurais souhaité avoir des amis. » Il détourna son regard de Harry, gêné. « Je pensais que si j'étais très sage, ma bonne fée me trouverait et m'offrirait de vrais amis. »

Ému, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son partenaire sur la joue. « C'est très triste, Drago. »

Drago sourit et se tourna vers Harry. « Et bien, mon vœux s'est enfin réalisé. » Harry sourit. L'enfant endormie émettait maintenant un léger ronflement. Drago fronça les sourcils. « Elle est toujours enrhumée. »

« Elle a juste attrapé froid » relativisa Harry. « Ça aide son système immunitaire. »

Avec un soupir, Drago laissa les mots de Harry le rassurer. Il regarda sa fille dormir et sut qu'il donnerait le monde pour elle. Il continuait de la regarder lorsqu'il céda à la requête de Harry. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de tout comprendre au sujet du Père-Noël » dit-il, « mais si tu penses que ça la rendra heureuse, alors nous nous assurerons que le Père-Noël s'arrête chez nous tous les ans. »

Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Harry mais refusa de lever les yeux vers lui. « Tu es un père formidable, Drago » murmura Harry.

Drago ricana l'air de dire 'évidemment que je le suis', mais ces mots avaient fait fondre son cœur. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreur dans sa vie et il ne savait toujours pas comment il s'était débrouillé pour trouver le bonheur. Mais comme remerciement pour cette vie, il s'assurerait que chacun des Noëls de sa fille soit absolument parfait.

* * *

Hop, encore un chapitre avec Lily, même si cette fois, elle n'est qu'un bébé !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement c'est un de mes chapitres préférés :)

A demain.


	13. Les anneaux de Noël

Disclaimer : cette fiction est la traduction de "A very Drarry Christmas" de CaramelAriana, lien sur mon profil :) (Et, évidemment, l'univers appartient à la merveilleuse JKR)

* * *

Drago Malefoy était une montagne de nervosité.

Pour être honnête, pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, l'héritier Malefoy était l'incarnation même du calme. Il avait mangé son repas avec une rapidité qui montrait une appréciation polie. Ses cheveux et vêtements étaient tout aussi impeccables que d'habitude. Il porta une attention polie à son compagnon de dîner tout en éludant le bruit de fond avec un léger désintérêt. Si on se fiait aux apparences, il était aussi calme et froid que toujours.

Mais à l'intérieur, il n'était que désordre.

Cela faisait des mois que ce dîner le tourmentait. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la date exacte de la soirée, cet événement en particulier avait été tourné et retourné dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de fois.

Au départ, il avait prévu de faire quelque chose de gigantesque, mais finalement, il avait admis que quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire ne serait sûrement pas apprécié. Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être public, et pas seulement parce Drago avait peur de l'issue. Il fallait que ce soit simple, décontracté et honnête. Mais ce n'étaient pas les principales qualités de Drago. Il n'avait pas simplement été envoyé à Serpentard sur le caprice d'un chapeau stupide. Il aimait faire les choses avec flamboiement et beaucoup d'audience, si la situation le permettait. Le banal ne faisait pas partie du dictionnaire des Malefoy. En tant qu'héritier des familles Malefoy et Black, Drago ne pouvait tolérer le manque de compétence des gens qui essayaient d'avoir l'air décontracté. Lui, préférait avoir vu toutes les cartes des autres joueurs avant de montrer les siennes.

Mais rien de toute cela ne comptait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

Harry était l'opposé de Drago, de toutes les manières possibles. Harry préférait rester loin des projecteurs alors que Drago adorait l'attention. Il n'avait pas un os formel dans tout son corps et il pouvait à peine survivre à une soirée au Ministère, encore moins à un événement politique. Et il était brutalement honnête. Quand il essayait de mentir – comme au début de leur relation, quand il ne voulait pas que les gens voient à quel point il craquait pour le blond – ses émotions se reflétaient entièrement dans ses yeux verts. Quand il disait un mensonge, il bégayait comme un enfant dans son premier concours d'épellation. Les seules fois où il faisait preuve de grâce, c'est lorsqu'il était sur son balai. Il parlait sans réfléchir et il ne passait pas plus de cinq minutes à choisir les vêtements qu'il allait porter.

Le fait que Drago avait mis de côté ses propres désirs pour ce moment tant attendu était une preuve de l'effet que Harry lui faisait. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ce qui pourrait plaire à Harry. L'homme aux yeux verts fermement ancré dans ses pensées, Drago prolongea leur marche du restaurant jusqu'à chez eux en passant par un petit parc des alentours. Il laissa Harry divaguer au sujet de la fête de Noël organisée au travail. Même si en temps normal, Drago aurait dû fait un effort pour supporter des paroles aussi incongrues, ce jour-là ses nerfs ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Harry.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et étudia Drago. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il l'air inquiet. « Tu sembles un peu ailleurs. »

Drago avala difficilement. « Et si on s'asseyait un peu ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Harry, scrutant la pénombre autour d'eux. Il était dur de savoir où ils étaient puisque le parc tout entier était recouvert de neige fraîche. Harry repéra un banc. Il assit Drago et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. « Tu transpires ! »

« J'ai chaud. »

« Il fait moins dix ici ! »

Drago prit la main de Harry, il était heureux qu'il fassse assez froid pour porter des gants, ainsi Harry ne sentirait pas ses paumes moites. « Harry » commença-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr Drago. »

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée » continua-t-il.

Harry sourit. Mais heureusement, il resta silencieux.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. » Drago plongea sa main dans sa poche et attrapa une petite boîte qui y était nichée. Il ressortit sa main et il se débrouilla pour ouvrir la boîte d'une seule main tout en demandant : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Harry haleta et promena son regard entre Drago et la bague sertie d'un simple diamant entouré de velours noir. Il regarda à nouveau Drago et sourit. « Bien sûr que je le veux. » Le cœur de Drago se fit plus léger puis il se serra lorsque Harry reprit la parole. « A une seule condition. »

Drago regarda l'autre homme d'un air incrédule. « Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il, l'estomac lourd comme une pierre.

Les yeux verts étincelèrent tandis que Harry plongeait sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit une petite boîte, similaire à celle de Drago. « Seulement si tu acceptes de m'épouser. » Drago fixa la boîte qui s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un anneau serti de diamants et d'émeraude. Il regarda Harry, la bague, sa bague, puis de nouveau Harry. Puis il se mit à rire.

Il sentit que Harry était lui aussi secoué de rire à côté de lui et il s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. « Nous sommes vraiment deux idiots » souffla Harry.

« Oui » approuva Drago.

« Oui, nous sommes des idiots, ou oui, tu veux m'épouser ? »

Drago l'embrassa. « Les deux. »

Alors qu'ils s'échangèrent les bagues, Drago décida que cette demande en mariage dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir.

* * *

J'ai eu un sourire niais pendant toute ma lecture, j'espère ne pas avoir été la seule !

A demain :)


	14. Père-Noël Potter

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR et CaramelAriana !

* * *

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Drago leva les yeux pour regarder son amant alors qu'il attachait ses bottes. « Tu es ridicule » répondit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant. L'autre homme portait un manteau rouge brillant accompagné d'un pantalon rouge. Il avait fourré un oreiller sous son manteau et l'avait attaché avec une ceinture. Ses bottes noires lui étaient légèrement trop grandes. Il portait une fausse barbe tout autour de son visage et il avait caché ses cheveux noirs sous un bonnet de Noël.

Harry soupira. « Ça, je le sais. Mais est-ce que, au moins, je ressemble au Père-Noël ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Haha » fit Harry d'un air sarcastique, en levant ses yeux au ciel. « Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je juge de ça tout seul. Allons-y. »

Drago se leva et marcha vers Harry. Il tira la fausse barbe et moustache pour planter un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. « Tu ressembles à un vieil homme enjoué et les enfants vont être très excités de te voir. »

Ses efforts furent récompensés par un sourire, il était parvenu à remonter le moral de Harry. Ils quittèrent leur maison pour se rendre à l'Orphelinat Ste Catherine. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils faisaient du volontariat dans cet orphelinat et Harry devait se déguiser en Père-Noël pour faire une surprise aux enfants. Les donations avaient permis à l'organisation d'acheter des cadeaux pour chaque enfant (Drago avait secrètement ajouté des cadeaux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais). Ils avaient déposé les cadeaux la veille et les avaient cachés des regards indiscrets. Maintenant, ils retournaient à l'orphelinat pour que le Père-Noël puisse distribuer ces cadeaux.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'orphelinat, Drago fut heureux que l'air froid ait gardé les enfants à l'intérieur. Le Père-Noël était censé être une surprise et la cour vide allait permettre à Harry de se faufiler par l'entrée des cuisines. Avec un vague signe de la main, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Drago sonna à la porte du large bâtiment. Il entendit le cliquetis du verrou puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une rousse souriante.

« D'ago ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. C'était une jeune fille de six ans, avec un léger défaut de prononciation. Elle était folle de Drago parce qu'il avait fait en sorte que les autres enfants arrêtent de se moquer d'elle. « Il est où Ha'y ? » *

Drago sourit. « Il avait quelque chose à faire. » Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Tu es sûre que tu as le droit d'ouvrir la porte ? »

Elle gloussa. « Johnny m'a laissé fai'e »

Johnny arriva dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un sourire penaud. « Je me suis dit que je pouvais la laisser ouvrir puisque j'étais juste derrière. » Johnny était un jeune étudiant d'un lycée du quartier, il était aussi bénévole pendant son temps libre. « Viens Delilah, retournons à l'intérieur. Il fait trop froid ici. »

Drago les suivit dans la pièce principale et fut alors entouré d'enfants excités allant de deux à seize ans. La pagaille que provoquaient les enfants pour avoir son attention l'empêchait d'entendre ce que les enfants lui disaient, apparemment, ils avaient tous une requête différente. Tout à coup, plusieurs « C'est l'heure d'une histoire » envahirent la pièce.

Drago eut un petit rire et annonça au plus jeune qu'il avait le droit de choisir l'histoire. Le gamin courut vers l'étagère et choisit « Olive, renne d'un jour ». Drago s'installa sur le sol pour que les enfants puissent se rassembler autour de lui. Les adolescents de l'orphelinat s'appuyèrent négligemment contre le mur, mais Drago savait qu'ils aimaient autant ce moment que les plus jeunes.

Il lut le livre, en faisait bien attention à changer de voix pour chaque personnage. Il se réconfortait en se disant qu'aucun membre de la communauté magique ne le verrait comme ça. Quel ragot cela ferait pour les tabloïds !

Il finit l'histoire et fit un signe de tête à Johnny. Il était temps que le Père-Noël se montre. Après une lecture passionnée de « Rodolphe, le renne au nez rouge » - choisi par Delilah – la pièce fut réduite au silence par un chaleureux « Ho ho ho ! ».

Un petit garçon de huit ans prit la parole en premier. « Père-Noël ! » cria-t-il. Le cri fut comme un signal et tous les enfants se retrouvèrent autour de Père-Noël. Drago regarda les ados lever les yeux au ciel, mais pour une fois, ils ne se moquaient pas des plus jeunes. Les yeux de Harry brillaient de mille feux et il riait. « Un enfant à la fois, un à la fois ! » Il transformait sa voix pour ne pas que les enfants le reconnaissent.

Johnny se précipita et essaya de faire régner l'ordre parmi les enfants. Après quelques minutes d'effort, Drago se décida à intervenir. « Allez les petits. Laissez le Père-Noël respirer. Si vous l'étouffez, il ne pourra pas vous donner vos cadeaux. »

Cela sembla les calmer. Sur les conseils de Drago et de Johnny, les enfants formèrent une file indienne. Une fois qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la file, ils recevaient leur cadeau. La pièce était emplie de cris d'émerveillement chaque fois qu'un cadeau était ouvert. Même les ados avaient l'air contents de leur cadeau.

Une fois que le dernier cadeau fut ouvert, « Père-Noël » s'assit et lut « Une visite de Saint-Nicolas »**. A la fin du livre, Drago annonça qu'il était temps pour le Père-Noël de partir. Les cris de déception furent sûrement entendus jusque dans la rue.

Drago sourit. « Le Père-Noël est très occupé à cette époque de l'année. Il doit retourner au travail. »

« Toi tu 'estes D'ago ? » demanda Delilah.

Il secoua la tête. « Je dois m'assurer que le Père-Noël retourne comme il faut sur son traîneau. » Il s'approcha d'elle et chuchota « Son gros ventre le gêne parfois. » La petite se mit à rire.

Le Père-Noël agita son doigt. « Soyez sage, Mr. Malefoy, ou vous n'aurez pas de cadeau. »

Drago leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence. « Je promets d'être sage. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce dans un chœur de « Au revoir ». Après s'être assurés qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et ressortirent par l'entrée de derrière. L'air s'était rafraîchit avec l'arrivée de la nuit et Drago frissonna. Il regarda son petit-ami qui ne semblait pas affecté par le froid.

Harry le regarda. « Froid ? » demanda-t-il. Drago haussa simplement les épaules. « Tu aurais dû faire le Père-Noël, au moins tu n'aurais pas eu froid. »

« Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on me voit avec ce déguisement. »

« Mais ça ne te fait rien de marcher à côté de quelqu'un qui le porte ? »

Drago renifla. « Personne d'important ne nous verra ici. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Absolument. » Il regarda Harry avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Le brun souriait. Soudain, sans prévenir, Harry se jeta sur Drago et le plaqua contre le sol.

« Aïe, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur lui et se mit à le chatouiller. Malgré tous ses efforts, Drago n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Il se mit à rire mais le poids de Harry l'empêchait de rire pleinement. Il sentait la neige s'introduire dans son manteau.

« Regarde Maman » entendirent-ils dans la rue. « Pourquoi est-ce que le Père-Noël fait des chatouilles à ce monsieur ? »

« Le Père-Noël aussi aime s'amuser, ma chérie » répondit la mère. « Allez, dépêche-toi ou nous allons être en retard. »

Harry cessa finalement son attaque, lui aussi riait à gorge déployée. Drago respira enfin à plein poumon et poussa Harry de sur lui. « Crétin » dit-il en s'asseyant. « C'était pas vraiment nécessaire. »

Harry lui sourit. « C'était totalement nécessaire. » Il se leva et aida son petit-ami à faire de même. « Hé, Drago » dit-il avec un regard lubrique. « Tu veux que la petite demande à sa mère pourquoi le Père-Noël embrasse ce monsieur ? »

Drago s'étouffa. « Vraiment, Harry. Tu es absolument – mmph ! »

Ce n'était pas la faute de Drago, il n'avait pas grandi avec le mythe du Père-Noël. Mais tout Moldu qui se respecte savait qu'un homme qui peut descendre sans bruit d'une cheminée pour donner des cadeaux, pouvait aussi embrasser qui il voulait, quand il le voulait.

* * *

* Comme cette adorable petite a un défaut de prononciation, j'ai remplacé tous les 'R' qu'elle ne prononce pas par des apostrophes pour vous aider à comprendre :)

** Traduction française du célèbre conte "The night before Christmas"

_Dimanche 29 décembre 2013_ : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier ... J'ai commencé à lire une fiction et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter :/ Je suis sûre que vous savez ce que c'est ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Voici donc celui du matin (oui, pour moi c'est encore le matin !) et normalement, un autre sera là ce soir ! Vos encouragements seront grandement appréciés :D

A ce soir !


	15. Papier cadeau

Disclaimer : JKR / CaramelAriana / Lien sur mon profil.

* * *

La salle à manger était en plein chaos. Des petits morceaux de papier cadeau étaient éparpillés sur le sol, le canapé et la table. Des rubans traînaient dans la pièce ainsi que dans l'entrée. Des rubans parsemaient le sol comme s'il en pleuvait. Un chat se précipita dans la pièce, un bout de scotch accroché à l'une de ses pattes. Des miettes de papier recouvrait la pièce comme si c'étaient des confettis.

Voici l'état dans lequel Drago trouva sa maison. Il pénétra dans le chaos avec un soupir, il plaça son manteau et son chapeau sur le porte-manteau. « Tu es là, Harry ? » appela-t-il en cherchant son partenaire dans la pièce.

Il entendit un bruit sourd et la tête de Harry apparut de derrière le canapé. « Salut Drago. Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer. »

« Je comprends pourquoi » marmonna Drago en baissant le volume de la chaîne Hifi.

Harry sourit. « Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? »

Drago soupira et il entreprit de se déplacer sur la pointe des pieds à travers la pièce, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur une paire de ciseaux. Il poussa une pile de papier cadeau en lambeaux pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Ça c'est bien passé » dit-il. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'emballe les cadeaux » répondit-il. Son ton indiquait clairement que la réponse était évidente.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'emballer les cadeaux serait une telle opération » répondit Drago, les sourcils délicatement levés.

Harry soupira. « Ouais, j'ai jamais été très bon pour ça. »

« Tu peux le dire. » Drago posa les yeux sur un cadeau pauvrement emballé et eut un mouvement de recul. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas encore occupé des cadeaux pour mes parents. »

Il fit un geste vers un tas qui ressemblait à du papier déchiqueté. « Oh, ils sont par là. »

Le cœur de Drago devint aussi lourd qu'une masse. « Harry, c'est vraiment affreux. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et une lueur triste apparut dans son regard. « Vraiment ? J'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour leurs cadeaux. Je sais à quel point ils aiment que tout soit net et précis. »

Le blond sentit la panique grandir en lui. Il ne voulait pas blesser son petit-ami mais il allait être obligé de ré-emballer les cadeaux. « Harry ... » commença-t-il.

Soudain, le brun sourit. « Je rate tout sans toi. »

Cela prit une minute pour que Drago saisisse l'information. Puis, il s'avança et donna une petite tape sur le front de Harry. « Tu es un idiot. » Il se ré-installa sur son canapé. « Mais sincèrement, cette pièce est dans un état catastrophique, même selon tes critères. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry grogna. « Le chat. »

« Le chat ? »

« D'abord, elle est entrée dans le sacs de nœuds, puis elle a mangé le papier cadeau. Je suis arrivé à la distraire avec le ruban mais elle a découvert le papier de soie. J'ai essayé de l'attraper pour qu'elle arrête mais tu vois bien que cela n'a pas été un succès. Et ensuite, elle s'est coincée dans le scotch ... » Il soupira. « Ça a été un vrai cauchemar. »

Drago essaya d'utiliser toute sa bonne éducation pour garder un visage passif, mais – malgré tous ses efforts – un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » bougonna Harry.

Cette déclaration déclencha l'hilarité totale de Drago. Il s'écroula sur le canapé. Son amusement était contagieux et Harry succomba lui aussi aux gloussements. Alors qu'ils prenaient pleinement conscience du ridicule de la situation, le chat fila à toute allure dans l'entrée. Un déluge de ruban volait derrière lui, accroché au scotch qui était collé à sa patte.

* * *

Et voilà le second chapitre du jour ! Je suis contente d'avoir tenu ma résolution et d'avoir posté deux chapitres ! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. (Je tiens à préciser que dans la VO, ce chapitre est le 18, je l'ai traduis ce soir parce qu'il est plus court que le 15, je traduirai le 15 demain, puis le 16, le 17, le 19 et ainsi de suite). 

A demain :)


	16. Poker face

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette fiction est la traduction de 'A very Drarry Christmas' écrite par CaramelAriana. Le lien pour la VO est sur mon profil et dans mes favoris.

* * *

Harry s'affala sur la table et ferma les yeux de soulagement. Molly s'était vraiment surpassée pour ce Noël. Elle en faisait toujours trop pour les vacances, mais ce Noël était un poil supérieur aux années précédentes. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle essayait d'impression un certain invité … blond.

Drago était encore en train de déguster poliment sa tarte au chocolat (que Molly avait faite dès qu'elle avait appris que c'était le dessert préféré de Drago) et il ignorait volontairement les mauvaises manières des hommes Weasley à table. Harry aimait se moquer de lui parce qu'il mangeait lentement, mais en réalité le Serpentard était juste poli. Le seule autre personne à qui il restait du dessert dans l'assiette était Molly, et c'était parce qu'elle était trop occupée à parler. Hermione et Ginny avaient toutes les deux englouti leur tarte, ignorant le stéréotype qui veut que les filles soient délicates.

« C'était délicieux, Maman » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Molly rougit. « Oh, merci Hermione ! J'ai fait de mon mieux. » Elle posa son regard sur le blond, qui venait juste d'avaler sa dernière cuillerée de tarte. « Alors Drago ? Tu as aimé la tarte ? » Elle se tordait les mains et Harry savait que c'était chez elle un signe de nervosité.

Drago autorisa ses lèvres à s'étirer en un petit sourire, un exploit qui avait nécessité des mois de mise en situation chez les Weasley.* « Le dîner était parfait. Et votre tarte est délicieuse. Je me demande si vous pourriez, un de ces jours, partager la recette avec moi. »

Molly rayonna et Harry cacha un sourire derrière ses mains. Tout le monde savait que la meilleure façon de complimenter une bonne cuisinière était de lui demander sa recette. Drago avait vraiment des comportements féminins parfois. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans le tibia, il leva les yeux pour voir que Drago le fixait. Harry se contenta de sourire. Apparemment, son petit-ami savait exactement à quoi il pensait en ce moment même.

« Alors Malefoy » dit George. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un don pour les échecs version sorcier. » Ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie. « Ronnichou ici présent joue assez bien. Ça te dirait une petite partie ? »

Ron réprimanda immédiatement George pour avoir utilisé son surnom d'enfance alors qu'ils avaient de la compagnie mais Drago l'interrompit. « Je suppose qu'une amicale partie d'échecs ne peut pas être mauvaise. »

Ginny ricana. « Il n'a jamais vu Ron jouer. Amicale mon c- »

« Ginevra Weasley ! »

« -coude » termina-t-elle maladroitement. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais dire ? » Molly s'offusqua et agita sa baguette pour nettoyer la table.

Le groupe se rassembla dans le salon et le jeu d'échec fut immédiatement sorti. Il fut tout de suite évident que Ron et Drago avaient le même niveau, même si Drago battit de peu Ron. Ron demanda immédiatement une revanche. Après avoir gagné la seconde partie, il fut décidé que le gagnant de la troisième serait sacré champion. Mais même quand Ron eut gagné la dernière partie, le tournoi improvisé aurait pu continuer pendant des heures. Sauf qu'ils jouaient depuis tellement longtemps que Hermione et Harry s'endormaient sur leur siège. Harry informa Drago qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux et Hermione força Ron à s'éloigner de l'échiquier. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous dit « au revoir », Harry se montra stupéfait que la compétition ne se soit pas soldée par une bagarre.

« Weasley n'est pas mauvais aux échecs » dit Drago, tandis qu'ils atterrissaient dans leur propre cheminée. « Plutôt habile même. »

Harry secoua la tête d'étonnement. « Est-ce que tu viens de faire un compliment à Ron ? » demanda t-il incrédule. « S'il avait entendu ça, il aurait fait une attaque cardiaque. »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas nous entendre » répondit Drago du tac au tac.

Le brun ricana. « Tu as plutôt bien pris ta défaite. »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Je l'ai laissé gagner la troisième »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais bien sûr Drago. »

« Ca m'est égal que tu me crois ou pas » dit Drago sans méchanceté. « Il a fait une erreur, un mauvais déplacement avec sa reine. J'aurais pu la prendre mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire. Il s'est lui-même rendu compte de son erreur, ça se lisait sur son visage. Il a presque sauté de joie quand j'ai fait semblant de manquer l'opportunité. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé gagné ? » demanda Harry confus.

« C'était la première fois que j'allais chez eux. Ç'aurait été disgracieux de ma part si je l'avais battu dans sa propre maison lors de ma première visite. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu faire une quatrième partie ? »

« Enfin ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir l'air d'abandonner. Franchement Harry, tu ne connais donc rien aux règles de vie en société ? »

Harry secoua la tête mais décida de ne pas continuer cette discussion particulièrement vaine. « Tu devrais être impressionné de l'avoir battu au moins une fois. Personne ne l'avait jamais battu auparavant. »

« C'est un bon joueur, je te l'accorde » dit Drago en allant faire du thé dans la cuisine. Harry le suivit. « En tout cas, il est nul pour la – comment disent les Moldus déjà ? - _poker face_. » **

Harry eut un petit rire. « C'est à dire ? »

« Tous les déplacements se lisent sur son visage. Ses yeux suivent chacunes des combinaisons possibles. Son adversaire n'a plus qu'à suivre son regard. Il s'attarde plus longuement sur le déplacement qu'il va choisir puis il fixe celui qu'il ne veut pas que son adversaire fasse. »

« Oh » dit Harry sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir tant de subtilités aux échecs. « Je suppose que toi, tu as une très bonne _poker face_. »

Drago renifla dédaigneusement. « Bien sûr, je suis un Serpentard. J'ai appris à mentir tout en gardant un visage impassible, sans rien laisser transparaître. »

« Donc tu pourrais me mentir lorsque tu dis m'aimer ? » demanda Harry d'un air taquin.

Au lieu de s'empresser pour rassurer Harry, Drago se contenta de susurrer : « C'est possible. »

Harry se mit à rire et prit Drago dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu m'aimes » dit-il confiant.

« Comment ça ? » dit Drago en servant les deux tasses de thé.

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi Serpentard que tu ne le penses. »

Drago grogna. « J'en doute. » Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda Harry, ses bras lâchement posés autour du cou de Drago. « Alors comment se fait-il que je puisse voir autant d'amour dans tes yeux ? »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en ce sourire étrange qui étonnait toujours Harry et qui le rendait si amoureux. « Visiblement, tu as eu assez de temps pour décoder le 'Drago'. »

« Décoder le 'Drago' ? » demanda Harry les sourcils levés.

« Oui mon cher » dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est un art subtil et pour être honnête, je suis surpris que tu y sois arrivé. »

« Donc certaines _poker face_ sont lisibles ? »

« Si tu les fixes assez longtemps » répondit Drago. « Tu aimes admirer mon visage ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire.

« J'aime ton visage impassible » dit Harry. Et il s'approcha pour le prouver.

* * *

* Le terme dans la VO est « exposure therapy » donc thérapie d'exposition, qui n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent français. En gros, Harry a traîné Drago chez les Weasley un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'il arrive à sourire !

** Comme il n'y a pas de très bonne traduction française pour ce mot, j'ai laissé l'expression anglaise. Cela signifie « visage impassible ».

Entre-nous, ce n'est pas trop bizarre que Hermione appelle Molly « Maman » ?! Bref, nous sommes le _lundi 30 décembre 2013_ et voici le chapitre du jour !

A demain :)


	17. Noël dans le futur

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Cette fiction n'est que la traduction de 'A very Drarry Christmas' de CaramelAriana

* * *

La sonnette retentit et Harry bondit de son canapé pour aller ouvrir. Enfin, il bondit autant que son corps d'homme de 60 ans le lui permettait. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Drago depuis la cuisine où il supervisait la préparation du dîner de Noël. Le blond – dont les cheveux devenaient de plus en plus blancs – ressemblait à son père, mais il avait la même inclination que sa mère pour l'organisation de la maison.

« C'est ce que je vais voir » grommela Harry. Il boitilla jusqu'à l'entrée, toujours aussi réfractaire à l'idée d'utiliser la canne qu'on lui avait donnée pour soulager son genou souffrant.

Drago sortit de la cuisine pour voir quels invités étaient arrivés en premier. Lui aussi montrait des signes d'arthrite, de vieilles blessures de guerre le faisaient souffrir de temps en temps. Pourtant, il s'arrangea pour devancer Harry et il ouvrit la porte en premier. « Lily ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Une magnifique blonde leur sourit sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait des yeux vert pomme et de légères taches de rousseur sur le nez. A côté d'elle se tenait un très bel homme, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, et – selon Drago – ils formaient un joli couple. Leur fille de 10 ans avait de longs cheveux bruns noués en tresse africaine, ses yeux – les mêmes que sa mère – brillaient sous les lumières de la maison. Le garçon de 5 ans gigotait derrière eux, il sourit à Drago. C'était le portrait craché de son père.

« Bonjour Papa ! » salua Lily. Elle entoura Drago de ses bras et il la serra doucement.

« Hé, ne vole pas tous les câlins Drago ! » râla Harry derrière eux.

Lily se mit à rire et coutourna Drago pour aller embrasser son autre père. « Bien sûr que non Daddy. »

Drago salua Tim d'une poignée de main et il se fit souffrance pour plier les genoux et embrasser Brittany et Mark. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte d'entrée, la seconde moitié des invités arriva. « Salut Papa ! » lança James alors qu'il conduisait sa petite famille jusqu'à l'entrée. Avec ses grandes jambes, il arriva rapidement dans la maison de ses parents et il embrassa son père.

« James ! » s'exclama Drago. « Quelle chance. Lily vient juste d'arriver. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda James les yeux pétillants de malice. Il entra dans le salon. « T'es où Blondie ? » Drago rit à cette vieille plaisanterie. James avait les cheveux presque aussi noirs que Harry et ses yeux bleus étaient assortis à ceux de Drago. De nombreuses années auparavant, il avait commencé à faire des blagues sur l'intelligence des blonds, surtout pour amuser Harry. Maintenant, c'était un vieux jeu entre eux.

« Ces deux-là ... » dit la femme de James en soupirant. Elle sourit à Drago. Elle aussi avait des cheveux noirs, pourtant – contrairement à son mari – ses yeux étaient marron foncé. Elle embrassa Drago. « Comment ça va, Papa ? »

Drago lui tapota le dos. « Je vais très bien Mai » dit-il. Ç'avait été un choc lorsque James avait commencé à sortir avec la fille de la première petite amie de Harry. Et encore plus surprenant quand il l'avait demandée en mariage. Mais ils formaient un joli couple et leur fille de deux ans recevait tout l'amour du monde.

Dans un gémissement, Drago s'accroupit à nouveau. « Comment tu vas, Kioko ? »

La petite sourit. « Zoyeux Nowël Papi » dit-elle doucement.

Il lui fit un câlin puis se releva pour laisser le reste de la famille entrer dans le salon. Il se souvint ensuite qu'il devait donner des ordres aux elfes de maison et retourna à la cuisine. Kioko le suivit, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas trop effrayant envers les elfes.

Le dîner fut plaisant, comme d'habitude, ils se racontèrent de vieilles histoires. C'était très éloigné des Noëls qui avaient peuplé l'enfance de Drago, mais il les aimait tout autant. James et Lily retombèrent en enfance et se taquinèrent tandis que Tim et Mai ajoutait du bois dans la cheminée. Brittany se fit un plaisir de rappeler à ses grands-pères qu'elle entrait à Poudlard l'année suivante. Mark leur montrait qu'il savait compter et Kioko essayait de faire un dessin avec la sauce qu'il restait dans son assiette.

Un mouvement brusque réveilla Drago en sursaut. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, Harry ronflait à ses côtés. Une légère douleur dans le tibia lui indiqua qu'il s'était pris un coup. Il grogna. Harry faisait des rêves vraiment agités ces temps-ci et Drago commençait à avoir des bleus un peu partout sur le corps. Il prit l'un de ses oreillers et l'envoya au visage de Harry.

« Hé ! » grommela Harry alors qu'il s'efforçait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna les yeux, Drago souriait malicieusement devant lui. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Tu m'as mis un coup de pied. »

« Donc tu t'es dit que tu allais me frapper avec un oreiller ? » Harry s'assit et frotta ses yeux.

Heureux que son partenaire soit maintenant réveillé, Drago remit son oreiller en place. « J'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange » dit-il.

Harry grogna. « On peut en parler demain matin ? »

« Non. J'aurais oublié d'ici là. »

« D'accord » répondit Harry en soupirant. « Alors, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi ton rêve. »

« Nous étions vieux, sûrement dans la soixante » commença Drago, en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. « Nous avions des enfants et des petits-enfants. »

Harry sourit. « J'aime beaucoup ce rêve. »

« Moi aussi » approuva Drago. « Tu penses qu'on sera choisis ? »

Plus tôt ce jour là, ils avaient décidé de déposer leurs noms dans la liste des couples qui attendaient pour adopter un enfant sorcier. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne se serait pas choisis » répondit Harry.

« Et si mon rêve était un mauvais présage ? » demanda Drago.

« Peut-être que c'est une prémonition » contra Harry.

Drago sembla réfléchir. « Mon arrière grand-mère était voyante ... »

Le Noël suivant, ils avaient tout oublié de l'étrange rêve de Drago. Ils avaient des choses beaucoup plus importantes en tête. Comme savoir si le Père-Noël allait passer par chez eux ou non, et décider à partir de combien de cadeaux une petite fille de 5 mois devenait _vraiment_ trop gâtée.

* * *

Bon, je crois que c'est un truc anglais d'appeler ses beaux-parents Papa/Maman finalement !

Réveillonnez-bien, à demain :)


	18. La veille de Noël

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude :)

**Attention, un message important se trouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

* * *

Harry frotta l'arrête de son nez en retirant ses lunettes. La journée avait été longue et n'était pas encore terminée. Il regarda la pendule et poussa une grognement. Il allait manquer le dîner. Drago avait répondu à son hibou en lui assurant qu'il comprenait que Harry soit retenu au bureau. Pourtant, Harry se sentait vraiment coupable.

Il avait été assigné à une affaire compliquée. Quelqu'un à l'intérieur du Ministère vendait des objets de magie noire à des acheteurs internationaux. Ce cas avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, ç'aurait dû être terminé bien avant Noël. L'affaire avait pris un tournant intéressant le matin même, ce qui avait prolongé l'enquête au grand dam de tous les Aurors qui travaillaient sur ce cas.

Un bruit retentit et Harry arrêta de broyer du noir – ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait aimé fêter la veille de Noël ! Il leva les yeux et vit qu'un jeune Auror le regardait nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Anderson ? » demanda Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

« Il y a quelqu'un pour vous » répondit-il.

Harry soupira. « Faîtes-le entrer » dit-il en se replongeant dans ses papiers. Il terminerait ce travail bien plus vite si les Aurors cessaient de défiler dans son bureau pour lui parler de cas pas-aussi-importants-qu'ils-semblaient-le-croire.

« Tu es toujours aussi brusque avec tes sous-fifres ? » demanda une voix familière.

Harry releva rapidement la tête, un sourire surpris sur les lèvres. « Drago ! » dit-il.

« Le seul et unique. Et regarde, je t'ai apporté le dîner. » Il déposa le sac qu'il tenait. « Enfin, si tu as le temps de manger. » Son sourire montrait clairement que Harry ne pouvait refuser.

« Je peux bien faire une petite pause. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Drago déplaça une pile de papier et s'assit. A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry nettoya son bureau pour que Drago puisse sortir leur dîner. Le blond sortit du sac deux assiettes parfaitement emballée, toutes deux pleines de leurs mets préférés. Il sortit aussi l'argenterie, deux verres et une bouteille qui semblait avoir coûté cher.

« Oh, Drago » dit gentiment Harry. « Je ne peux pas boire au travail. »

Le blond ricana. « Je le sais. C'est du cidre pétillant. Sans alcool. »

Harry sourit. « Vraiment, je ne te mérite pas. »

« Pas faux » dit Drago. « Maintenant, mangeons tant que le sort de réchauffement est encore efficace et avant que nous soyons interrompus par l'un de tes collègues prolétaires. »

Harry eut un petit rire et s'attaqua à son repas. Ils parlèrent un peu des parents de Drago. Ils étaient censés passer la soirée au Manoir, c'était d'ailleurs de là-bas que Drago avait récupéré les assiettes. Harry soupira en mangeant, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était affamé jusqu'à présent.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Drago fit oublier à Harry que le meurtre de la matinée avait un rapport avec son affaire. Harry oublia qu'il portait sa robe d'Auror depuis 5 heures du matin. Il oublia qu'ils étaient assis dans son petit bureau, seulement décoré de dossiers mal rangés et de parchemins égarés. Il s'autorisa à profiter de ce repas avec son mari, même s'il serait court.

« Est-ce que tu seras rentré demain matin ? » demanda Drago quand ils eurent fini leur dessert.

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais vraiment pas Drago » admit-il avec honnêteté. « Cette affaire a tourné au désastre. »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Je comprends. Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça Drago. »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? » gronda Drago.

« C'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu passes Noël tout seul. »

Le blond but une gorgée de son cidre. « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais mon feu de cheminée, mon chocolat chaud et le dernier Steven McCoy, cadeau de ma mère. »

Harry sourit à la mention de l'auteur préféré de Drago. Pourtant, il poussa un nouveau soupir lorsque Drago se leva et nettoya le bureau. « Si tu le dis » dit-il.

« Mais oui. Envoie-moi simplement un hibou pour me prévenir quand tu arrives, je te ferai couler un bain. » Il s'avança par dessus le bureau pour embrasser Harry.

Ils se séparèrent avec réticence lorsque Anderson entra dans la pièce. « Heu, Auror Potter, Monsieur ? » Il se balança nerveusement sur ses deux pieds, sous le regard des deux hommes.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Harry.

« Nous avons peut-être identifié notre homme. »

Harry fit un signe de la main. « J'arrive. »

Anderson repartit sans se faire prier. « Je crois que c'est mon signal de départ » dit Drago alors que Harry se levait. L'Auror l'attrapa par les poignets et l'attira pour un dernier baiser.

« Je t'aime » dit-il.

« Je sais » répondit Drago avec un sourire. « Maintenant, va chasser les méchants pour que je puisse enfin récupérer mon mari. »

Harry se mit à rire et suivit Drago en dehors de son bureau. Ils se séparèrent et Harry jura que la personne responsable de tout ça allait le payer. Très cher.

* * *

_02 janvier 2013_ : Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu la force de traduire hier ... Pour être honnête j'ai passé ma journée en pyjama devant la télé ... Que voulez-vous ? Je suis devenue trop vieille pour faire la fête. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que l'année 2014 sera plein de bonnes choses pour vous :)

**Message important :**

Nous sommes déjà début janvier, j'ai retiré le sapin de Noël de chez moi et je dois dire que je ne me sens plus trop dans l'esprit de Noël ... J'ai donc pris la décision d'arrêter ici ma traduction. Pour l'instant en tout cas, je la reprendrais l'année prochaine, sûrement une semaine avant Noël pour poster les chapitres qui me restent à traduire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, je ne pense pas vu que ce n'est pas une fiction à suspense, les OS ne se suivent même pas. Je trouve ça dommage de les lire hors-contexte, c'est bien plus agréable de lire ça en attendant le 25 décembre, non ?

Donc je vous fais mes adieux temporaires, on se revoit dans un an si vous êtes toujours sur ce site ! **Je remercie de tout mon cœur Brigitte26 et Charliee3216.** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre, sans vous je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de traduire ces 18 OS, vous êtes géniales.


End file.
